Did You Miss Me?
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Alex's dead husband Joe returns just when Alex and Bobby have finally gotten together. Will they get their happy ending or will Joe ruin their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Bobby sighed in content as Alex kissed the spot behind his ear. She laid on her side rubbing his chest.

She whispered "that was amazing."

Bobby pulled her closer and said "yes you were."

She blushed and buried her face in his neck.

He grinned even after all these months he could still embarrass her.

He knew she like to act like a bad ass but there was so much more to her than meets the eyes. He found out that she loved to cuddle which thrilled him because he did too.

He also learned that her marriage to Joe was awful. She had told him that Joe constantly cheated on her. Once he got so drunk that he hit her and even tried raped her. That was when she decided she had enough; the night he was killed she told him she wanted a divorce. She felt so guilty ever since.

He rubbed her back and let his hand slip over her butt and back up.

She said "Bobby? Talk to me I don't when your this quiet."

He kissed her head "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking about us."

She tensed and looked at him.

He smiled "Alex relax."

She sighed "I'm sorry."

He squeezed her butt "you don't need to apologize."

She nodded and asked again "Really Bobby what are you thinking about?"

He said "how lucky I am to have you and what an ass Joe was."

She frowned "do you have to bring him up while were naked?"

He said "I just want you to know how important you are to me. You're my whole world and I would never hurt you."

She finally smiled and cupped his cheek "I love you Bobby."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. He rolled her underneath him and looked down at her "you're beautiful."

She smiled softly and he leaned down to kiss her.

Just as he moved his hand between them the phone rang.

They both groaned and Alex said "your's or mine?"

Bobby sighed "your's."

She saw that it was Captain Ross calling so she put a finger against her lips and answered the phone.

He listened to her side of the conversation. He hated that they had to keep their relationship a secret but he would do whatever it took to be with her.

He heard her say "yes Captain I'll call Bobby."

She hung up the phone and huffed "I know he can't stand you but would it kill him to say your name!"

He kissed her shoulder and they got dressed.

She said "have you seen my bra?"

He grinned as he held the strap on his finger and let it dangle just over her head.

She crossed her arms which pushed her breasts up unintentionally of course. She playfully said him "Bobby! Give it back!"

He stared at her breasts and said "why? I love the look."

She rolled her eyes "so you want me to go in public with no bra on so all the males we work with can see me?"

His smile quickly vanished and before he handed her bra he leaned down and kissed each of them. She giggled and he handed her bra.

She smiled triumphantly and kissed him "that's what I thought!"

Soon they were on the road.

After finishing with the body they went back to Alex's house since it was only 1:00 a.m. They immediately stripped and climbed in the bed. She took her spot next to him and slid her leg between his. He kissed her head when he saw her yawn "go to sleep baby."

She looked at him with tired eyes and kissed his lips. She rubbed her cheek against his chest and fell asleep.

He watched her for a moment and yawned. As long as she was with him he was able to fall asleep almost instantly. He reached over and turned off the light.

The next day they were sitting at their desks doing paper work. She looked at her phone when it buzzed and saw that it was a text from Liz. She looked at Bobby and said "I'm going down to the morgue Liz wanted to see me."

He furrowed his brow "want me to go with you?"

She thought about it for a second and grinned "you just looking for an excuse not to do your paper work. You stay here l'll be right back."

He pouted and she smiled.

She leaned across the table very discreetly and whispered "meet me in the parking garage in 10 minutes."

His eyes lit up and he nodded.

Alex was coming back from Liz's office when someone covered her mouth and pushed her against the column. Before she could panic she saw that it was Bobby.

She smiled against his hand and he leaned down to kiss her.

He whispered against her lips "I'm sorry I scared you but I couldn't let another minute go by without kissing you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Eventually he pulled away and she straightened her clothes. She held out her hand and he took it. As they got closer to their desks they let go. The Captain would have their heads if he knew they were in a relationship.

5:00 p.m. rolled around and they left.

They stopped by Bobby's apartment so he could grab some clothes and went back to her place.

They walked into her house and Alex rubbed the back of her neck. He came up behind her and took over. She moaned and closed her eyes.

He whispered by her ear "are you feeling alright?"

She sighed "I'm fine. Did you feel like someone was watching us in the parking garage today?"

He frowned "no. Maybe you were just paranoid about our little rendezvous."

She was not convinced and muttered "maybe."

He said "why don't I cook dinner and you go relax in the bathtub."

She smiled and turned in his arms to hug him "you're wonderful. Do you know that?"

He wrapped his arms around her and said "I try."

She sighed "well you succeed."

She reached up and grabbed his face to kiss him. He pulled her closer when their lips touched.

She pulled back and smiled "I love you."

He said "I love you too. Now go take your bath."

He playfully smacked her on the ass and she looked back and smiled.

He watched her go into the bathroom and he went to cook dinner.

Alex sat on the edge of the bathtub and touched the water. She stood up and stripped. She sank down into the water and closed her eyes. She could hear the noises coming from the kitchen. It was so comforting to know he was hers. She hated having to hide their relationship.

She pushed all those thoughts out of her mind and tried to relax.

After a minute of dozing she felt a hand brush her cheek. She frowned because it felt different than Bobby's.

She opened her eyes and started to scream but he put a hand over her mouth.

He said "don't scream! I'm not going to hurt you. You look beautiful."

She managed to choke out "Joe?"

He smirked "that's right. I'm back. Did you miss me? The years have been good to you. I can't believe you're fucking you're partner! What a slut! I wonder what would happen if it got out?"

Her eyes widened "you wouldn't!"

He angrily said "you don't know me at all. I don't want someone else fucking my wife! We are still married."

She swallowed hard "that didn't stop you when were married! How are you here? You're dead!"

He smiled "am I? Maybe you're going crazy?"

She just looked at him in fear then she closed her eyes tightly and sunk under the water. When she came back up and opened them thankfully he was gone.

She quickly drained the tub and grabbed her towel and ran to the kitchen "Bobby!"

He met her half way.

She was still dripping wet when she ran into his arms dropping her towel in the process.

He could hear her crying and she was shaking like a leaf "Ali, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and buried her face in his neck and clung to him.

He rubbed her back and scooped her up in his arms "let's go get you dressed."

He walked her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. With a little coaxing she finally let go of him long enough for him to grab a shirt from his dresser drawer. He dried her off then slipped it on her.

He squatted in front of her and rested his hands on her knees "honey, what's wrong?"

In a quiet voice she said "you're going to think I'm crazy but I saw Joe."

He was thrown for a loop "you're dead husband Joe?"

She looked down and nodded.

"Alex baby, there is no one here but you and me."

"But he was in the bathroom. Bobby he said he didn't want me fucking you and that it would be a shame if it got out to the Captain. I can't lose you Bobby as a partner or lover."

He put his finger under her chin causing her to look him in the eyes "Ali, don't cry. Joe is dead. I don't know why you're starting to see him but I'm not going anywhere. You're mine now and I'm yours."

She sniffled "but Bobby he was serious..."

He kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled back.

She moaned in protest "Bobby!"

He took her hands and kissed them. He said "I'm serious too. No one will take you away from me. Okay?"

She finally smiled and nodded.

He kissed her cheek and said "now no more talk about Joe tonight. Dinner is ready."

She followed him into the kitchen and smiled when she saw what he did. He made a candle light dinner with rose petals around the table.

She sighed "oh Bobby this is beautiful. When on earth did you have time to do this?"

He grinned and said "I have my ways. Have a seat my darling."

She smiled and sat down with a damp head. She was still dressed in Bobby's shirt and no panties. He scooted her chair in and brought out the plates.

He turned on some romantic music and said they began eating.

She gazed into his eyes "not that I'm complaining but what is all this for?"

He said "do I need a reason to pamper the love of my life?"

Tears sprung in her eyes and she reached over and grabbed his face. She kissed him passionately. She sat back down and said "you're to good to me. You're the only one who has ever done something for me and not expected anything in return."

It broke his heart to hear that.

He said "you only deserve the best and that's what I intend to give you for the rest of our lives if you will let me."

She cupped his cheek said "oh I will let you."

He sighed in relief "I was hoping you would say that."

She said "why?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and she gasped when she saw that it was a little black jewelry box.

He stood up and kneeled down on one knee. He opened the box and said "Alexandra Eames will you marry me?"

She started to cry and said "oh Bobby yes of course I'll marry you!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and she threw herself at him. They spent the rest of the evening making love. Surprisingly, the phone didn't ring.

They were laying in bed and he said "I know you can't wear it all the time but I wanted you to have it."

She said "I'll wear it every day."

He sighed "Alex you can't..."

She touched his lips and said "shh. I'm tired of hiding our relationship. I'm ready to tell the Captain if you are. I want everyone to know that you're taken and that I'm yours."

He said "honey, I want that too but they will probably split us up."

She said "I know. This isn't fair!"

He kissed her head and said "will deal with that later."

She nodded "Bobby seriously how did you manage to do all that without me knowing?"

He grinned "I had a little help."

She looked at him puzzled "who?"

"Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek."

She knew their best friends had been dating for a while and would probably tie the knot soon.

She smiled softly and teased him "I can't believe you all kept this a secret from me. We've hung out with them almost every night and Carolyn has a big mouth. "

He laughed and said "Mike knew that I want it to be a surprise. He helped me pick out the ring while Carolyn picked the flowers."

She knew that Bobby thought of Mike like his brother. They had similar childhood's so they bonded over that and so much more.

She snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest.

He said "when do you want to get married?"

She said "soon as possible. I want to elope."

He grinned "courthouse?"

She nodded.

He said a silent prayer 'thank you.'

She looked at her ring and thought someone finally saved her from a potentially broken heart.

She said "you have good taste."

He smiled "I'm glad you like it."

She straddled him and looked into his eyes "when are we going to tell Ross?"

He grimaced and grabbed her hips "never say his name while were naked."

She laughed "deal. So when?"

He said "he will probably split us up."

She sighed "I know but maybe we can be paired with Mike and Carolyn. I'm tired of hiding our relationship Bobby. Guys keep hitting on me and I can't say anything."

He narrowed his eyes and angrily said "who?"

She smiled at his jealousy "just other cops but it doesn't matter because I want you."

He ran his hands up her thighs and just stared at her.

"Bobby?"

"If you want to tell him we can but we need to talk to Mike and Carolyn first. I don't want to throw them under the bus."

She smiled brightly and nodded "whatever you want."

He said "what I really want is to be inside you."

She grinned and raised herself up and took him inside her. They both moaned and she began riding him. He reached out and grabbed her breast.

He watched her as she rode him. She rested her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. He loved giving her full control which was something Joe never did. He learned a long time ago that she was very vocal during their love making.

She squeezed her vaginal muscles and he moaned. Soon she threw her head back. She moved faster and they both shouted each other's name. She collapsed on him. He rubbed her back as she caught her breath.

She raised her head and smiled at him. He pushed a strand of hair that stuck against her sweaty skin behind her ear and kissed her. He pulled back and said "I love it when you scream my name."

She grinned "I know."

She rolled off of him and snuggled into his side.

Eventually they both fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Alex woke up. She grimaced in pain when she felt Bobby squeeze her breast. She knew something was wrong because Bobby would never hurt her; his touch was always gentle. She turned over and gasped when she saw Joe looking back at her.

Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up. She saw the moonlight peaking through the curtains. She tried to control her heart rate.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her back and heard a groggy voice say "are you alright?"

She looked at Bobby who was looking at her and she swallowed hard "I'm fine."

He pulled her back to him and held her.

"Ali, talk to me. You're not having second thoughts already are you?"

She gasped and said "no! God no of cour...you're joking."

He laughed and kissed her head "yes, I'm just messing with you but really what is it?"

She sighed "I dreamt about Joe."

He frowned "you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him and said "no. There's nothing to talk about."

Bobby watched as she laid on her side and took his arm with her. They spooned and she said "just hold me."

He kissed the back of her head and pulled her close. He threw his leg over her. He felt her kiss his hand and she sighed. After a few he heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep.

He whispered "I love you Alex" then he fell back asleep.

The next morning Alex woke up alone. She frowned and reached for Bobby's shirt. After slipping it on her she buttoned only 3 buttons and walked into the living room.

She said "Bobby? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

She breathed a sigh of relief and followed his voice.

She saw him cooking just one of his many hidden talents.

She walked up behind him and slid her arms around him. She rubbed her cheek against his back and breathed in his scent.

He patted her hands and said "are you okay?"

She nodded "I just wish I could figure out why I'm seeing Joe all of a sudden."

"Maybe its guilt?"

She let go of him and put her hands on her hips.

She said "guilt?"

He shrugged "you're finally happy and he's dead."

She snapped and said "he cheated on me and I'm not allowed to be happy?!"

He turned around to face her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He said "of course you're allowed to be happy. You deserve it."

She finally smiled and grabbed his hand to kiss his knuckles.

He said "I called Mike and he said that he and Carolyn will meet us at the restaurant tonight."

She nodded "okay."

He looked at her hand "don't forget to take you're ring off!"

She slowly nodded and snuggled into his arms "I really hate hiding our relationship. Can I at least tell Carolyn at work today?"

He kissed her head "I know so do I but we will be able to let everyone know soon and lets save the news for dinner."

She smiled brightly "I can't wait."

They ate breakfast and got ready for work.

He watched her put her ring in the box then her jewelry box. She turned around with a sad look on her face.

He immediately took her in his arms and he said "you can put it on when we get home."

She nodded and they left for work.

Little did they know someone had been watching them waiting for them to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting at their desks when Mike walked up.

He grinned at Alex and decided to mess with her.

He pointed to her neck "looks like you had a good night."

Her hand flew to her neck and Bobby blushed.

She muttered and warned him "shit! Mike you can't..."

Mike smiled and said "relax sweetheart I won't say anything. Just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tonight."

She nodded and said "7:00?"

He said "works for us. See you then."

He walked back to his desk as Carolyn came back.

Alex was still in semi shock and glared at Bobby "why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged "I didn't realize you had one."

She grinned and rolled her eyes "sure. When do I not have one? I'll be right back!"

She reached into her purse and grabbed her tube of concealer.

She walked away and he grinned.

Alex walked into the bathroom and began covering her hickey. She smiled as she thought about last night. She was still on cloud 9.

She washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

Bobby smirked when he saw her sit back down.

She muttered and smiled "behave."

They went back to work.

Bobby's apartment was closer to the restaurant so they went by his place to get ready. Bobby had shaved much to Alex's dismay. He was wearing a khaki shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans.

She finished getting ready and stood back look at herself. She was wearing a sexy, low cut, red top and blue jeans with black knee high boots.

A voice boomed "you look beautiful. Do we really have to leave?"

She turned around and laughed. She brushed her finger down his cheek "you're the one who made the plans. Remember? And why did you shave that beard?!"

He grinned "I thought it was appropriate for tonight."

She glared at him for a moment then said "Yes, we have to go I've been dying to tell them all day about our engagement."

He picked up her hand and kissed the ring "alright. Let's go."

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and said "you look so sexy I couldn't help myself."

He smiled and squeezed her butt "so do you."

They held hands as they walked to the burger joint.

Mike and Carolyn were already in the booth and Mike grinned "It's about damn time! What took you guys so long?"

Alex glared "we were busy!"

Mike laughed he loved messing with her. She was like a sister to him.

Carolyn grinned "Mike leave them alone. I think they wanted to tell us something."

Mike said "smooth sweetheart."

Carolyn threw Mike a dirty look then smiled sweetly at Bobby and Alex "well?"

Alex stuck out her left hand and Carolyn squealed "I told you she'd say yes!"

Mike shook Bobby's hand and said "congratulations you guys. Were both happy for you guys."

Carolyn said "have you made any plans yet?"

Bobby put his arm around her shoulder and she held his fingers.

She said "were eloping and we would like you two to be our witnesses if you don't mind."

Mike smiled said "of course we don't mind."

They continued to eat and talk about their upcoming plans.

Alex heard Bobby mutter "shit."

Alex turned to Bobby as he removed his arm.

She said "what is it?"

Bobby said "the Captain is here with his wife Liz Rodgers."

Alex paled and quickly hid her hand.

Captain Ross and Liz walked up to them and he said "what's going on here?"

Mike cleared his throat and said "were just hanging out with friends Captain."

He narrowed his eyes and said "mhmm."

Liz hooked her arm through his and said "come on Danny. They're on their own time and were on ours. Let's go sit down."

She managed to lead him away and they all breathed a sigh of relief "good thinking Mike."

He said "hey I was covering our asses too. Speaking of are you guys going to tell him or keep the marriage a secret too?"

Carolyn punched his arm "Mike!"

Bobby said "that's what we wanted to talk to you about."

Bobby told him their idea and paused so they could process everything. Neither Alex or Bobby could read Mike and Carolyn expression which made them nervous.

Finally, Alex said "if you don't want to we understand. We don't want to be split up either."

Mike looked at Carolyn and she shrugged.

He said "can we think on it and get back to you?"

Bobby nodded "of course."

They continued to eat.

Meanwhile Danny and Liz had moved to another booth.

She sat on the same side as him and said "Danny what is it?"

He sighed "I think they are dating."

She said "who?"

He rolled his eyes "detective Goren and detective Eames! Probably even Mike and Carolyn. Did you see how they were dressed?"

Liz said "so what? I think they would make cute couples."

He glared at her "Liz!"

She shrugged "you know I'm right. They're on their own time Danny and you can't help who you fall in love with."

He leaned back and said "then I will have to tell the Chief of detectives and he will want them split up and I will lose my best team!"

She rolled her eyes "Danny forget the Chief. He is an pompus ass kisser! They deserve to be happy. Can't you just ignore it and let them continue to be partners? Besides you don't even know if they are dating."

He looked at her and said "why are you sticking up for them?"

She said "because I like them. They're good people."

He huffed "so what does that make me. An ass?"

She smiled softly and turned to cup his cheek "you're good man and my husband."

She kissed him.

Back at the booth where Bobby, Alex, Mike and Carolyn sat at:

They paid for their dinner and went home.

Bobby pulled into Alex's driveway about 9:45 p.m. and parked the car. He knew something was bothering her when she handed him the keys. She had been quiet most of the way home.

He said "Alex what's wrong?"

She looked at him and whispered "nothing."

He swore he heard her voice crack so he got out and quickly walked to her side and opened the door.

He touched her face and said "baby talk to me."

She turned and threw her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back as she spoke.

She said "Ross caught us."

He said "all he saw was 4 friends hanging out. There is nothing wrong with that."

She snuggled deeper into his arms "but he was suspicious I mean we were pretty dressed up for a casual restaurant."

He looked down her top and grinned "I know and you looked hot."

She pulled back and smiled "thank you but what we are we going to do?"

He said "nothing. We will let Mike and Carolyn talk and then we will get with them and go from there."

She sighed "Ross will be watching us like a hawk now. That means we probably won't be able to stay with each other as much and I'll have to be alone at my house while figuring out if I'm losing my mind because of Joe."

He said "easy baby. No one will keep me away from you. I know you hate being alone especially after your kidnapping and I don't like it either."

He lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips. He pulled back and she smiled.

He said "let's get you inside. It's getting chilly."

She nodded and hopped out of the truck.

They walked inside and turned on the light.

She felt so safe with Bobby because like he thought being alone in dark places for very long freaked her out after that whole Jo Gage thing.

"Bobby will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

He slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck "ready for bed or do you want to watch a movie?"

She said "it's too early for bed."

He said "I know but you haven't been sleeping well so I thought you might be tired."

She said "I don't want to go to sleep yet so we can watch a movie if you want."

He nodded "why don't you get comfortable on the couch and I'll pick the movie."

She said "I'm going to change and I'll be right back."

She reached up to kiss him and then she headed to her bedroom.

She turned on the hallway light and the bedroom light.

She stole a blue NYPD sweat shirt from Bobby's dresser drawer that she had given him and brought it to her nose.

She could still smell his scent. She slipped it over her head. It fell down to her knees.

She headed back to the living room and saw Bobby on the couch waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her dressed in his shirt. He thought she looked so cute and sexy in them.

She said "lay down."

He did what she asked and then she crawled on him and laid her head in the nape of his neck.

He grinned "you're going to fall asleep on me aren't you?"

"No."

He heard the grogginess in her voice and smiled. He grabbed the afgan that laid on the couch and covered them up.

He pushed play and the movie started.

Just like he predicted not even 10 minutes later Alex was out cold. He watched the movie and let her sleep.

A couple of hours later he turned off the movie and woke Alex up.

He said "let's go to bed."

She said "I'm not tired anymore."

He smiled "no wonder you slept for two hours."

She smiled seductively "well now I want to play."

She pulled off Bobby's sweat shirt that she was wearing and was left in her black lace panties.

He hardened instantly and she leaned down to kiss him. He managed to maneuver them so that he was sitting up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he stood up with her. He carried her to the bedroom.

He turned on the light and carried her to the bed. She pulled back to breath and said "wait!"

He said "what?"

She looked at the bed and noticed it was not made.

Worriedly, she said "Bobby the bed isn't made. Didn't I make it this morning?"

He said "we were running a little late maybe you forgot."

She said "I'm almost positive I made it! You don't think someone was in here do you?"

He frowned "who would come into your house?"

She made him put her down and she said "Joe?"

He said "you're worrying too much about this. Just try and relax and let me pamper you."

"But..."

He kissed her passionately and gently laid her on the bed.

He pulled back and said "honey, relax. I'm here; you're safe."

She moaned when he kissed her.

He moved his lips to her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. He slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and switched to the other one. He used his other hand to run up her smooth legs. He cupped her over her panties and she whimpered.

He took off her shirt and slid her panties down her legs. She watched him toss them across the room and she laughed. He kissed down her body. He moved between her legs and placed her legs over his shoulders. He began to eat her pussy.

She moaned and panted. He heard her say his name over and over. Soon she clamped her legs around his neck and held his head in place. She arched her back and came and shouted "Bobby!" He licked her juices up.

She collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.  
>He smiled as she caught her breath.<p>

She looked at him and said "come back up here."

He crawled up her body and kissed her.

She said "why am I the only one that's naked?"

He quickly stripped and she grabbed his penis. He was already hard.

She grinned and said "let me take care of that."

She disappeared under the sheets. He felt her lips around his cock and he groaned and closed his eyes.

He said "come back up here or I'm going to come."

She continued to suck him and she felt him ooze in her mouth. She sucked him dry and crawled up his body.

She smiled and he said "that was wonderful but you didn't have to do that."

She cupped his cheek "I know but I wanted to."

He quickly rolled them over until she was underneath. He held his penis against her opening and coated himself in her juices. He slowly inserted himself and paused for a moment allowing her to adjust to his size. She moaned and closed her eyes.

Bobby commanded "open your eyes sweetheart."

She opened them and saw the love he felt for her. She felt him take her hands and put them over her head. He began moving.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. She finally managed to free her hand and she ran them all over his back.

She whispered "harder!"

He thrusted deeper and faster. He buried her face in her neck and kissed it.

Alex laid there enjoying his attention but she something caught her eye. She had heard a noise and looked toward the window and saw 2 familiar eyes looking back at her. She screamed and pushed Bobby off of her.

Naturally, Bobby freaked out "what's wrong?!"

Alex pulled the sheets up to her neck and said "Bobby there was someone by the window!"

He hopped out of bed and looked for his pants "are you sure?"

She nodded "of course I'm sure; he looked right at me!"

Bobby grabbed his gun and ran outside.

Alex quickly got dressed and went outside to help Bobby.

He was on the roof and Alex shouted "did you find anything?"

He came back down holding something.

He and said "I found a gun."

She frowned "a gun? Let me see."

He reluctantly handed it to her and as she inspected it she paled.

She whispered "Bobby this was Joe's."

He put his arm around her and he said "how can you be so sure?"

She looked up hopeful at him and said "I felt the engraving. His initials were carved in it as a birthday present from my father. So I'm not going crazy?"

He kissed her head "no, you're not but I need to figure out what the hell is going on here! Come on sweetheart let's get you back inside its much to cold for you to be outside in that flimsy nightgown."

She said "I'm not going back in there!"

He took the gun from her and cupped her face and kissed her.

"Ali, I doubt he's coming back here tonight but if you want we can pack a bag and go to my place."

"Can we please go to your place? I don't feel comfortable here anymore."

He brushed his fingers down her cheeks "whatever you want."

He guided her back inside and they got dressed and packed.

30 minutes later they were back at his place.

She walked into the living room and looked at him "now what?"

Bobby said "we need to get Ballistics over to your house and figure out where this gun came from."

She said "no!"

He turned to look at her with a confused look on his face "no?"

She sighed "Bobby if they go to my house they will know we are sleeping together!"

He smiled and said "we're not just sleeping together we're engaged."

She smiled slightly "I know but I'm not ready to tell the Captain yet he will split us up!"

"I don't want to be split up either but your safety is more important. What is really bothering you?"

She bit her lip and said "Joe is back."

He nodded "so you keep saying."

She said "I'm worried about him destroying the life we've built together; technically I am still married to him. It took us long enough to admit our feelings and I don't want to lose you!"

He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head underneath his.

"Alex, you're not going to lose me. Joe had his chance with you and he blew it! I don't know why he wants you back all of a sudden but he can't have you...you're mine now."

She laughed "yours huh?"

He kissed the top of her head "that's right. Do you have a problem with that?"

She sighed and rubbed her face against his chest "absolutely not. I like being yours."

Bobby said "first thing in the morning we will talk to ballistics and hold off telling Ross as long as possible."

She sighed "okay."

He said "now I believe we were interrupted early."

She finally smiled and looked up at him "what we going to do about that?"

He threw her over his shoulder gaining a laugh from her and he carried her to his bedroom.

He kicked the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby and Alex had dropped the gun off to Ballistics and asked them to keep it a secret.

Bobby and Alex explained the situation and after careful consideration they agreed to look into it.

Alex and Bobby went back to work.

They came back from lunch and Alex started to sit down when she realized something "crap I forgot my cellphone. I'll be right back."

Bobby was extremely worried about Alex being alone with Joe supposedly back so he said "want me to go with you?"

She flashed him a smile "no. I'm safe here. I doubt he will try anything anywhere near the precinct plus they're cameras everywhere. Besides Ross is already suspicious."

He sighed "alright but if you're not back in 10 minutes..."

"I'll be back in 5 minutes. I have my gun. Relax."

He watched her leave.

Alex made her way to the SUV and opened the drivers side. She grabbed her phone and closed the door.

She turned around to leave when Joe came out of nowhere and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream!"

She looked at him with terrified eyes and nodded.

He took his hand off her mouth and she said "I don't understand. How are you here?!"

"I faked my death. Now I believe you something of mine. I want it back!"

She said "we turned your gun into Ballistics."

He shouted "you did what?!"

She gave a smart ass reply "well if you didn't want to lose it you shouldn't have dropped it while you were spying on my fiancé and I!"

Joe slapped her and her mouth slightly fell open. She held onto her throbbing cheek and prayed it didn't leave a mark.

He said "how dare you speak to me like that! I'm your husband and you will show me some respect."

She said "you're not my husband that part of my life ended when you died. I'm with Bobby now and were very happy. Please just leave me alone."

He glared at her and grabbed her throat "I'm afraid I can't do that. I want you back and I suggest that if you don't want to see your precious Bobby hurt you will break it off with him."

He let go and she whimpered "why are you doing this? You didn't even want me when you had me!"

Joe said "That's not true. I know I was a horrible husband but I was young and stupid. I was ready to be your husband but after I saw you last night fucking your partner which is very unprofessional by the way and I saw Goren eating my wife's pussy; in my house nontheless well now I'm going to make your life miserable! You're lucky I fell when I did because I had every intention of blowing his head off! I wonder what will happen when your Captain finds out?"

She was disgusted "I thought those eyes looked familiar. Now you're a peeping Tom? Leave Bobby out of this!"

He shrugged "I wanted to see if you had changed and you had. You're a little whore now. Screaming that man's name, riding him and giving him blow jobs willingly. You never did that for me!"

She got angry "Yes I did but you always forced me even then I could never satisfy you! And I'm not a whore! I only do that for Bobby now! He treats me like a queen and practically worships the ground I walk on!"

"Eames are you in here" She heard Bobby shout.

Before she could stop him Joe took off and Bobby appeared.

His smile fell when he saw Alex shaking "what's wrong?"

She sighed and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

He immediately took her in his arms to shield her from prying eyes.

He let her cry while whispering sweet nothing's in her ears.

She finally stopped crying and he wiped her tears "you were gone for quite a while. What happened?"

She thought about what he said what happened not what's wrong he knew her so well.

She said "Joe was here Bobby! He hit me and said horrible things about us!"

Bobby face changed drastically "he what?"

She whispered "he slapped me across the face."

Bobby gently brushed her cheek "are you okay?"

She sighed "I think so we need to get back to work."

"Alex.."

"I'm fine Bobby! Just drop it" she snapped.

He was caught off guard but followed her back to their office.

Alex had been relatively quiet since the fight with Joe, so Bobby decided to give her some space.

6:30 p.m. rolled around and they got ready to leave.

Alex turned off her computer and they walked out together.

They sat in Alex's SUV.

Alex had just started the car when Bobby touched her thigh.

She jumped and glared at him waiting for him to say something.

Bobby removed his hand and remained quiet the entire ride to his apartment.

Alex felt awful she didn't mean to hurt Bobby but she was scared that Joe was going to take him away from her. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do.

They pulled on Bobby's street and he unbuckled his seat belt. He reached for the handle when Alex stopped him.

He looked at her and she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance. His hand slipped under her shirt.

They broke apart when the need for air became to much.

She panted "I'm sorry about today Bobby. This whole thing with Joe is throwing me for a loop. I'm scared."

He ran his fingers over her hair "I know."

She closed her eyes and said "Joe said he was at my house to kill you and he called me a whore."

He said "he's not going to kill me and you are not a whore. You've only slept with what maybe 10 men your entire life and he's been with how many women?"

She sniffled "that's true it just hurt to hear him say it especially since I never cheated on him. I would never cheat especially not while I'm in a committed relationship. You do know that don't you Bobby?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose "of course I do."

She was relieved and said "let's go inside."

They walked into his apartment building and got in the elevator. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. The doors opened and he let go of her. They walked hand in hand to his apartment.

He said "what do you want for dinner?"

"Chinese?"

He nodded and Alex walked into the living room. He pulled out the menu ordered their food. He came back with a bag of ice and a drink for Alex.

He sat on the far end of the couch and said "lay your head in my lap."

She kicked off her shoes and laid on her back. He gently placed the ice pack on her cheek and she sighed.

He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure your alright baby?"

She cracked one eye open and said "I'm fine its just a little sore. Just keep doing what you're doing. That feels so good."

He grinned "yes ma'am."

A few minutes later their food arrived.

They had cartons of food on his coffee table and a couple of beers.

She finished her food and grabbed some asprin in hopes to stop her cheek from throbbing.

Bobby cleaned up the mess and snuck his arms around her waist. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. She sighed and rubbed her hands over his arms.

He said "are you sure your alright? You've been awfully quiet this evening."

She sighed and leaned against his chest "I just can't get Joe out of my mind. He is up to something and he certainly doesn't want us together. This is exactly what I was afraid of Bobby."

He maneuvered them and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Honey, you're worrying to much about nothing. He is just trying to control you again."

"Well its working! I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I'm not worth it."

He heard her whisper that last part.

"Ali, don't you ever say that. I'm willing to put everything on the line for you. We've waited 8 years to be together and I am not going to let anyone screw that up for us especially your dead husband. We're getting married this weekend. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She smiled softly and cupped his cheek "I don't think I can live without you. You treat me better than anyone else ever has. You're the love of my life and I can't wait to marry you."

He smiled and kissed her.

He rested his forehead against hers and whispered "4 more days."

She sighed "I only hope we make it that long."

He groaned "Alex."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to think about him."

"Why don't I run you a nice hot bath and I'll massage your feet. How does that sound beautiful?"

She smiled "wonderful but forget the massage I want you in the tub with me."

He grinned "even better."

A few minutes later they were in the tub. She leaned against Bobby's chest and his arms were around her.

She sighed and turned around so that she straddled him. He was already hard so she sat down on him and moaned when he entered her. She began bouncing on top of him. The water sloshed and some got on the floor but neither cared. Before long they both came.

Eventually the water got cold and they got out. They dried each other off. They crawled into the bed naked. He took her in his arms and turned the tv on since it was fairly early.

The phone rang and he groaned "Goren."

Captain Ross said "Goren? Why are you answering Eames's phone?"

His eyes widened and he thought 'shit'.

Goren said "uh we swapped phones by mistake."

Ross bought it and said "there's a murder down town. Can you get in touch with Eames?"

"No problem."

She was already getting dressed and he said "that was close. Sorry I thought it was my phone."

She said "that's okay he is going to find out eventually. We need to tell him Bobby."

He nodded and kissed her head "I know."

They left.

The next morning Bobby wanted to get his hands on that security footage.

Alex came back with 2 coffees and he stood up "where are you going?"

He said "I need to check in something. I'll be right back."

She watched him leave and shrugged her shoulders.

He worked his charm and had someone play the footage back for him. Sure enough there was Alex getting her phone and Joe attacking her.

He frowned and muttered "what the hell is going on?"

He thanked them and went back to his desk.

Captain Ross poked his head out of his office and shouted "Goren, Eames my office now!"

Mike and Carolyn looked each other and Alex muttered to Bobby "what did you do?"

Bobby held up his hands "me? I didn't do anything!"

They walked to the office and sat down in front of his desk.

Ross said "you get the phone situation taken care of?"

Alex nodded "yes sir."

Ross leaned back and said "do the two of you think I'm stupid?"

"Sir?"

"Liz thinks I'm crazy but I am almost positive there is something going on between you and detective Goren. I've been told you two spend a lot of time together outside of work."

Bobby and Alex managed to keep a straight face.

"Well am I wrong?"

They looked at each other and Alex started to say something when Ross held up his hand "I wouldn't lie if I were you! I already have the proof I need to split you up I if I want."

"But..."

He tossed a big envelope in front of them. "I found this on my desk this morning. Care to explain?"

She took the envelope from Ross and opened it. Inside were pictures of her and Bobby making love. The sheets had been thrown off the bed so everything was was one of Bobby between her legs.

She handed Bobby the pictures and folded her hands. She looked down at her lap.

Bobby was upset that someone took pictures of them "where did you get these?"

Ross said "an anonymous tip. Just tell me is this some sort of fling or..."

Bobby interrupted "were getting married. We've been dating for 10 months. Its not a fling!"

Ross was stunned mainly because his detectives had been dating and he never figured it out.

Alex smiled at Bobby. She was relieved that it was out in the open now.

She looked back at Ross and continued "were getting married this weekend. If you're planning on splitting us up..."

Ross interrupted them "I'm not splitting you up. You two are my best team. We can keep this a secret..."

Alex got angry "no! I don't want our relationship to be a secret anymore. I'm tired of hiding my love for him. I want everyone to know I'm Bobby's!"

Bobby grabbed her hand to calm her down and he said "I agree with her."

Ross sighed.

Bobby said "if you want us to talk to the Chief and explain..."

"No that's my job...but I appreciate that."

Alex and Bobby were shocked at the Captain's sudden attitude change.

Ross said "look I will try and keep you partnered together but I can't promise anything."

They nodded and Alex said "so you're not mad?"

Ross looked back and forth at them but eventually smiled.

He said "of course I'm not mad. You two are good for each other. I'm surprised you waited as long as you did. I'm just upset with myself because Liz spotted it first; she even said Mike and Carolyn were dating as well..."

Alex and Bobby froze and looked at each other.

Ross threw up his hands and said "oh you've got to be kidding me! Them too?"

They clammed up and he rolled his eyes "just go!"

Bobby said "before we go I want to know who sent those pictures."

Alex said "Bobby we already we know who sent them."

Ross said "I was wondering that myself. I honestly have no idea. Is there something you need to tell me or something going on that I should know about?"

Alex took Bobby's hand and said "my husband Joe is back and has been stalking me."

Bobby muttered "he's done more than that!"

Alex cut her eyes at Bobby.

Ross said "I'm sorry but isn't he dead?"

Bobby nodded "that's what we're trying to figure out."

Ross said "I will certainly look into it. In the meantime I think its best that Eames isn't alone."

Alex started to protest but Bobby said "she won't be."

Alex glared at Bobby "I can take care of myself you know!'"

He smiled "I know but I'd rather protect you."

She smiled when she realized he wasn't trying to control her. She turned to the Captain "I'll be staying at Bobby's until this clears over."

Ross nodded.

He watched them go back to their desks.

She walked out of Ross' s office completely embarrassed.

She said "let's get some fresh air."

He followed her outside and let her vent.

She said "I can't believe this! The Captain saw me naked. I don't know how I can ever look at him again."

Bobby couldn't help but grin "he saw me to you know!"

She said "all he saw was you're backside. I was on the one on my back with my legs were over your shoulders. He saw everything Bobby! I feel so violated."

Bobby said "I was just messing with you."

"I don't find any of this funny! I'm really scared. Joe's gotten worse and I don't know what to expect from him."

Bobby opened his arms and she went into them. She hugged him tight and breathed in his scent.

He rubbed her back "everything will be fine."

She sighed "he wants to get rid of you. Its not fair! We're finally happy. Why does this kind of thing always happen to us? I wish people would leave us alone."

She let go of him "we need to get back."

He grabbed her hand before she could and pulled her too him. He kissed her passionately and she fought him for a second before relaxing.

He stopped kissing her and said "he can try all he wants but I'm not going anywhere. We do have our marriage license. Why don't we get married today?"

Her eyes widened "today?"

He shrugged "why not? That way Joe will know he can't have you and I can finally call you my wife."

She smiled softly "you're serious? I don't want you doing this for the wrong reasons."

He said "Yes! I'm tired of waiting. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

She smiled but frowned "our marriage license is back at your place remember?"

He dug in his pocket and pulled the license out.

She gasped and grabbed it "you're just full of surprises!"

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

He grinned and said "we can leave early and do it then."

She nodded enthusiastically "yes."

He said "so you're feeling better?"

She nodded "much. Now we really need to get back to work."

They walked back into the precinct.

Lunch time:

Bobby and Alex walked over to the court house. Mike and Carolyn were present. The judge married them and they signed the marriage license.

They walked out hand in hand with smiles on both their faces.

Bobby was in awe he was a married man. He said "I can't believe you took my name."

She smiled "you thought I wouldn't?"

He shrugged "I wasn't sure. It wasn't something we really talked about."

She tugged on his hand and said "Bobby look at me."

He stared at her and she said "Marrying Joe was something I felt I had to do. I mean all my friends were getting married and it just seemed like the right thing to do. This is much different. I trust you implicitly. I wanted to marry you. I love you and I love being Mrs. Goren!"

He smiled and kissed her right on the court house steps.

She grinned and said "let's go. I can't wait to see the look on Ross' s face."

He laughed and followed her back to the precinct looking at her ass the entire way.

They walked straight to Ross's office and told him they got married. Once the shock wore off he actually congratulated them. The best part was when she told Ross that she changed her name and wanted to be called detective Goren now.

He watched them leave the office and rubbed his temples.

They finished their day and went back to Bobby's apartment. He opened the door and said "wait!"

She smiled and said "what?"

He scooped her up and carried her into the apartment.

She laid her head on his shoulder "I still can't believe were married. It feels like a dream."

He sat her down so they could remove their guns and badges.

They walked over to the couch and playfully asked "not regretting it already are you?"

She glared at him "Bobby of course not!"

He laughed and said "I would hope not."

He kissed her and she said "I'm just waiting for something bad to happen I guess."

He grabbed her feet and took off her shoes.

He began rubbing them and said "you've been spending too much time with me. That's sounds like something I would say."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her "well I can't help it. Our lives have been to perfect lately. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He was suddenly on top of her looking into her eyes.

He smiled "honey, stop thinking about Joe and losing me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. "

She ran her hands up his arms and said "good because you're stuck with me."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Later that evening Alex walked out the kitchen wearing only Bobby's shirt. Bobby was dressed in his boxers and a white under shirt. She returned to the living room where Bobby was sitting with 2 beers.

She leaned against the wall gazing at her new husband. He looked so sexy. His hair was a mess but that was her fault she thought with a smile.

He was looking over some files when Bobby tossed it in the coffee table. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

She walked over to him and stood between his legs "beer?"

He looked at his new wife and smiled "how did I get so lucky? My wife let's me do practically anything I want to her, she's incredibly smart, and she brings me beers!"

She laughed and he grabbed her hips and made her straddle him "Bobby your going to make me spill the beer!"

He grinned and took the beer from her "thanks."

She nodded and said "did you find anything new?"

"Nothing. I don't know what Joe's up to but I don't like it!"

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled his head to her chest and said "I think we need to bring Liz into this. She can get a court order to exhume Joe's body."

Bobby frowned "honey, are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. He is a part of your past."

She leaned back a bit and said "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so scared I can't think straight. I mean my husband returned from the dead and is threatening your life. I hate this!"

He rubbed her back "he can do whatever he wants to me but I promise as long as I'm here I will protect you."

She sniffled "I can't lose you Bobby!"

"You won't."

He laid her on the couch and made love to her.

That night Alex had fallen asleep in Bobby's arm's. She began dreaming.

Bobby was running when he came face to face with Joe. Bobby stopped and suddenly a gun went off. Bobby looked down and there was blood seeping from his chest. Bobby fell to the ground.

Alex shot up in bed breathing heavily. She threw her hand out and came in contact with a snoring Bobby. She tried to get herself under control. She was just grateful she didn't wake Bobby.

She laid back down and snuggled up to Bobby. He turned over in his sleep and threw his arm around her.

She suspected this was going to get much worse. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Alex had woken up early.

She had already taken a shower and got ready for the day. That dream had really shaken her up.

She went to the kitchen and made coffee. She held her cup in her hands and stared at the window.

Bobby woke up to an empty bed.

He frowned and walked through the apartment looking for his wife. He smiled when he saw her staring out the window.

As he walked over to her he said "Alex?"

She turned around and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He continued looking at her.

She sighed and said "I had a nightmare."

He brushed her fingers down her cheek "about what?"

She reached out and touched his chest "Joe shot you."

He closed his eyes and took the cup from her.

He hugged her tightly to him "baby, why didn't you wake me up?"

She whimpered "I didn't want to bother you. Joe used to get angry if I woke him up in the middle of the night so I thought it would be best to keep it to myself."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head "I'm not Joe."

She sniffled "I know. Dating is one thing but being married is completely different. It will just take some getting used to."

"Alex, I'm the same person; you're Bobbybear. Ali promise me something."

"Anything."

"If you have another nightmare please wake me up no matter how tired you think I am. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her.

He rested his forehead against hers "nothing is going to happen to me but if it makes you feel better I'll be extra careful until Joe goes away."

She looked relieved "that does make me feel better. I want you around for a long, long time Mr. Goren."

He smiled "forever okay Mrs. Goren?"

She smiled brightly "absolutely perfect."

She kissed him passionately and stepped back "now go get ready."

He checked her out and he frowned "damn I was hoping we could shower together."

She smirked "later; in the meantime I'll make breakfast."

He pouted "fine."

She smacked his ass as he walked away and he shook it as he walked down the hall.

She laughed.

She continued to stare at the now empty hallway and thought 'He was so different than Joe. Unlike Joe Bobby was so thoughtful. Most people would never guess that Bobby Goren was funny and oh how he loved to pamper her. She knew she was his top priority.'

She sighed and went to the kitchen.

An hour later they were on the road.

He watched her as she drove weaving in and out of traffic. She was so aware of her surroundings in and out of the car.

She stopped at a stop light and glanced at him "are you okay? You're being awfully quiet."

He flashed her a smile "I'm fine."

She laid her hand on the console and he laced his fingers through hers. The light turned green and off they went. They finally arrived at the precinct.

Before they got out of the car Bobby said "where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?"

He smiled "well of course! We are newlyweds. So where?"

She smiled "I'm not sure. I haven't given it much thought."

He kissed her cheek "well think on it and let me know when you decide."

She said "you're wonderful. Do you know that?"

He just smiled.

They got out of the car and walked up to their office.

Later that day Detectives Goren and Goren saw Ross walk over to them with a scowl on his face "follow me!"

She looked at Bobby and he shrugged.

They followed Ross to the hallway and he said "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Alex "excuse me?"

"Did you really ask Liz to exume you're husband's body?"

She whispered "yes."

Ross sighed "why am I always the last to know these things?!"

They just looked at him.

Ross sighed "go see what Liz wants but from now on keep me in the loop! Is that understood?"

They nodded "yes sir!"

Ross stormed off to his office and Bobby said "let's go see what she found."

Alex became nervous the closer they got. She had so many thoughts swirling around her head. 'What happened if Joe's body was in his grave? If that was the case then who the hell was messing with her?'

Bobby touched the small of Alex's back and gave her a comforting smile. He opened the door to Liz's autopsy room.

Liz looked up from a body she was currently working on and told her assistant to take over.

She walked over to them. She guided them to her office.

Liz said "Alex, Bobby congratulations! Danny told me you got married."

Bobby said "thanks."

Alex couldn't take it anymore "enough chit chat! Did you find Joe's body?"

Liz said "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There was no body in that casket."

Alex was digesting the information she was just given.

Bobby said "then where the hell is he?!"

Liz said "that I don't know."

Alex whispered "I can't believe he faked his death."

Bobby immediately turned to Alex who had paled "are you alright?"

She covered her mouth and stole Liz's trash can. Bobby held her hair back and rubbed her back. Liz gave her a tissue and a bottle of water.

Bobby guided a shaky Alex to her seat in front of Liz's desk. She looked at Liz and said "thanks."

Liz nodded "will you be alright?"

Alex rolled her eyes "I just found out Joe faked his death and is out to make mine and Bobby's life miserable. Oh I will be just fine!"

Alex stormed out of the office. Bobby and Liz looked nervous.

Bobby said "this is just going to get worse isn't it?"

Liz said "probably. From what Alex told me a while back Joe was controlling."

He scoffed "you have no idea!"

Bobby stood up and Liz said "keep me informed?"

Bobby looked at her and nodded.

He went to find his wife. She was in the locker room. He waited in the hallway. She finally came out and walked right past Bobby.

Before she could get to far he grabbed her arm "hey! Honey, talk to me."

She sniffled "there's nothing to talk about."

He said "Alex come on don't shut me out."

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

He ever so slightly brushed his hand down her cheek "Ali?"

She said "I hate this!"

He said "I know."

She looked at him and knew what she had to do.

She swallowed hard and said "Bobby, this was a mistake."

He was alarmed and slowly asked "what was a mistake?"

She couldn't bear to look in his eyes "getting married. I don't want to see you get hurt. I think its best if we just end our marriage now before we've invested to much time."

He knew she didn't mean that but it still hurt.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him "no! I'm letting Joe ruin our relationship! I told you before he had his chance and be blew it! You're mine now. I can't lose Alex I can't."

She looked into his beautiful, brown eyes that she loved so much and threw her arms around him. When she looked into them she swore that she could see his soul.

She cried "oh Bobby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that I'm just scared! My whole world feels like it's falling apart and there's nothing I can grab on to."

He held her tightly and whispered "then hold onto me."

She nodded and snuggled closer.

He let her calm down.

She finally pulled back and wiped her face.

He said "you're color is coming back. Are you feeling better?"

She shrugged "as long your here I'll be fine."

He kissed her head and said "I'm not going anywhere."

They went back to the office and told the Captain that there was no body. Ross was stunned "so he's alive?"

Bobby said "looks that way."

Ross looked at Alex who was unusually quiet "Eames I'm sorry Goren are you alright?"

She sighed "it's just a lot to take in."

He nodded "I'm sure it is. Listen if you want to take the rest of the day off..."

Alex interrupted "no. I'll be fine I feel safe here but thanks for your concern."

Ross nodded and they went back to work.

Work was finally over.

As they were walking to the SUV Alex said "I need to swing by my place."

He nodded.

She picked up some clothes and they headed back to his apartment.

They entered his apartment and they laid their guns and badges down.

She turned and hugged him before he could move to far.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head "are you sure your alright?"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest "I don't know. I think I'm still in shock. I can't believe that bastard faked his death. I mean don't get me wrong I was relieved when he died I know that sounds wrong but that's how I felt. Now he's back and is ready to be my husband."

Bobby frowned "he said that?"

She nodded.

Bobby said "well he can't have you!"

She smirked and touched his face "I don't want him anyway. I'm quite happy with my new husband and my new life thank you but I do have a question."

He looked at her and she said "Joe said that technically I was still his wife so does that mean our marriage isn't legal?"

He said "we did everything by the book."

"I know but..."

He kissed her passionately and he said "that part of your life is over. You're my wife now."

She smiled.

She and Bobby ate dinner then relaxed on the couch. He had his arm around her shoulder and she relaxed against his side.

Alex suddenly straddled him. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands slipped inside her jeans and squeezed her butt through her panties. Their tongues fought for dominance.

She moaned when his hand moved to her front and gently massaged her breast. She leaned back and took off her shirt. He immediately took her bra off. He leaned forward and captured a nipple between his lips. He sucked it deep in his mouth. She held his head in place "oh Bobby."

He kissed the other breast and supported the back of her neck as he laid her down on the couch. He laid on top of her with his arms on either side of her. He looked at her and she unbuttoned his shirt. She ran his hands down his chest. She ran her hands over his arms gently squeezing his muscles then she pulled his arms out from under him enjoying the "oof" sound he made. She snaked her arms around his body and held him tightly while laughing.

He said "you want to play dirty huh?"

She grinned and he moved his hand between them. He unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand between her jeans. She moaned as he cupped her over her panties and gently squeezed.

She said "Bobby."

He took his hand out of her jeans and slid them down her legs. He took off her socks and kissed every inch of her foot.

She giggled "Bobby stop it! That tickles!"

He kissed up her legs and finally made it to her thighs. He sat up and had her sit up. He ran his hands up her thighs and took off her panties. He stuffed them in his pocket and spread he legs wide.

He kneeled in front of the couch and lowered his head to her pussy. He gently kissed her and stuck his tongue between her folds.

She dug her fingers in his curls and gasped "Bobby!"

He continued eating her pussy. She moved head back and forth.

She pushed her hips up and screamed his name as she came "Bobby!"

She leaned back and panted. He leaned back and smiled.

She sighed and said "come here."

He stood up and captured her lips. She could taste herself. She pulled back and said "I love you so much."

He smiled and said "I love you too beautiful. I'm not finished with you yet."

She ran her hand over his head "no?"

He said "I'm going to make you scream my name all night."

She grinned "you're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

He grinned and picked her up.

He carried her to the bedroom.

Later that evening Alex had her leg thrown over Bobby's hips and played with his chest hair.

Bobby's phone ringing shattered the silence in the room.

He stretched and grabbed his phone. The screen read 'Lewis'. He answered the phone and spoke to him. He told Lewis "hang on."

He looked at Alex "Lewis wants to hang out tonight. Will you be okay if I leave?"

She nodded.

He talked to Lewis for a few minutes and hung up.

She ran a finger down his cheek "Bobby, you don't have to ask my permission to hang out with your friends."

He smiled "I know I just don't feel right leaving you alone with Joe being back. I'll be out pretty late."

She loves how protective her Bobbybear was of her "honey, I'll be fine. You worry too much."

He said "I can't help it. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you while I was gone."

She grinned "were at your apartment. We have security in the lobby besides I doubt he even knows where you live."

Bobby corrected her "we."

She grinned "we."

Bobby said "while we're discussing this maybe we should decide where we want to live permanently. We can't keep going back and forth."

She scooted up and sat against the headboard. The sheet fell to her waist which he noticed. Bobby groaned "Alex the sheet! I can't think straight while you're sitting like that."

She looked down and pulled the sheet up. She laughed "nice to know I have the effect on you. So where would you prefer we live?"

He knew this was a touchy subject. Everytime they discuss it they would argue. They both valued their privacy so decided to tread lightly "well my place is closer to the precinct."

She nodded "that's true but I don't think all of our stuff will fit in your apartment."

He sighed "Alex don't take this the wrong way you know I love your house but I can't live there."

She frowned "why not? It's almost paid for and its big enough for the both of us. I don't see the problem!"

He sighed and thought 'this was not going well.'

He touched her leg "I can't live there because that was Joe's house. He made love to you in every room. You had a whole life with him. I'd constantly be reminded of him. I want something that's ours."

She looked at him and finally realized why he was so adamant about this.

She cupped his cheek "so this isn't about macho man ego thing?"

He said "of course not."

She smiled "you're apartment is still to small for both of us. Why don't we look at apartments or homes? We can make it our own."

He grinned "and be happily ever after?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Bobby Goren are you getting all sappy on me?!"

He quickly moved and nuzzled her neck. She squealed "Bobby!"

8:00 p.m.

Alex wore Bobby's shirt and laid on her stomach, resting her chin on the palms of her hands and she was kicking her feet back and forth. She was watching Bobby get ready to hang out with Lewis. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jacket and blue jeans.

She said "you look good enough to eat."

He smirked "down baby."

She sat on her knees and slighty pulled up her shirt so that he saw her pussy. She dropped the shirt back down.

She smiled said "come here."

He walked over to her as though he was in a trance. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her level so she could kiss him. He moaned into her mouth

He pulled back and she smiled "still want to leave?"

He groaned "you are making this incredibly hard."

She grinned "good. Then you'll want to come home."

He said "what does that have to do with anything?"

She frowned and said "nothing. Forget I said anything."

He touched her face "honey, talk to me."

He was surprised to see tears in her eyes "Alex?"

She sighed and said "Joe would say he was hanging out with his friends but it turned out that he was sleeping around."

He sighed and sat down next to her "and you think that's what I'll be doing? I thought you trusted me."

She said "of course I trust you! This whole marriage thing is bringing a lot of bad memories back. That's all. It's just something I have to work on. It has nothing to do with you. You're wonderful."

He said "Alex be honest with me. Do you regret getting married?"

Her heart pounded and her mouth fell open "Bobby!"

He said "I'm serious."

She swallowed her tears "Bobby, I absolutely love being married. I adore you and I can't imagine my life without you. Please don't give up on me."

He kissed the top of her head "that's all I needed to hear. I'll be home around 1:00 a.m."

She said "wake me up when you get home."

He said "are you sure? We have to go to work tomorrow."

She nodded.

He kissed her passionately and said "leave the door locked and call me if you need me!"

She grinned and smarted off "yes sir!'

He rolled his eyes and as he left he heard her laughing.

Bobby met up with Lewis at the bar.

Lewis stood up and hugged him "hey man! It's good to see you. It's been a while."

Bobby said "I know I'm sorry. I've been busy. I'm glad you called I have some have news."

Lewis looked expectedly at him.

"Alex and I got married!"

Lewis laughed "good one man you had me going for a minute."

Bobby glared at him "I'm not kidding!"

Lewis looked shocked "you really married detective Eames?"

He smirked "its Goren now."

Lewis said "no shit. Well congratulations. She's hot man."

Bobby rolled his eyes because he knew Lewis always had a little crush on Alex.

He grinned "I know but she's mine now."

Lewis grinned "oh please she's always been your's."

Bobby smiled and said "can we talk about something else?"

Lewis loved embarrassing Bobby. He said "sure. Why don't you explain why I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

Bobby said "Lewis!"

Lewis said "well?"

Bobby rolled his eyes "we didn't have a wedding. We eloped during lunch yesterday."

Lewis said "Alex went along with that? Damn you're a lucky man."

Bobby grinned and said "well there was more to it than that."

Bobby explained the whole Joe situation.

Lewis said "wow. That's crazy. How's she doing?"

Bobby shrugged "depends on the day."

Lewis nodded.

They continued chatting away.

1:00 a.m.

Alex was on the couch wide awake. She was beginning to regret telling Bobby to go. She kept thinking about Joe.

She heard a noise at the door. Her head whipped around and she sighed in relief when she realized it was Bobby.

Bobby entered the apartment and was surprised to see her awake.

She smiled "did you have fun?"

He nodded and laughed as he said "Lewis didn't believe me when I told him we got married."

She grinned and walked over to him. She hugged him and he smelt like cigars. She loved it when he smelled like that.

He rubbed her back "everything alright?"

She nodded "I just missed you."

He nodded "let's go to bed."

She followed him into the bedroom.

The next day after work Mike and Bobby had left the precinct. Mike had an errand to run and needed Bobby's advice. They stood inside the jewelry store and Mike asked "you think she'll like the ring?"

Bobby grinned "she'll love it. I can't believe you're finally going to propose to her."

Mike said "she's been hinting at it for the last few months. You just beat me to it with Alex so now I think she is jealous."

Bobby said "just make sure you're doing it for the right reasons."

Mike said "I love her. Hell I'm crazy about her. She can make me open up to her in ways that no one else can and she takes care of me. She truly loves and I believe she good for me. She has changed me...in a good way."

Bobby smiled and Mike blushed when he realized what he just told Bobby.

Mike nervously ran his fingers through his hair "man stop looking at me like that! I didn't mean to say that."

Bobby laughed and touched his shoulder "relax. I'm just smiling because you and I are so much alike."

Mike rolled his eyes "what are you going to do? Kiss me."

Bobby laughed "oh shut up. You're not my type."

Mike acted like he was hurt "well then."

Bobby laughed.

The jeweler came back with the ring and they paid for it and left.

Bobby went back to his apartment where Alex was and she was making dinner. She smiled as he snaked his arms around her waist. He moved her hair and kissed her neck.

She sighed and leaned against him.

Bobby said "guess what?"

She looked at him "what?"

"Mike's going to propose to Carolyn tonight."

Alex got excited and said "shut up! For real?"

He laughed and nodded "I was with him when he picked up the ring."

She squealed then said "so that's why you two left us behind."

He nodded.

She grinned "this is so exciting."

He got serious and said "you think she'll say yes?"

She said "of course! She's crazy about Mike."

He was relieved "good because he was a little nervous."

She looked shocked and playfully asked "Mike Logan? Nervous? I find that hard to believe."

He laughed "asking someone to marry you is a big deal. Anything could happen."

She said "well, you weren't nervous."

Bobby's eyes widened "speak for yourself. I was terrified especially with the whole Joe thing. I wasn't sure what you would say."

She said "are you kidding me? The answer was always yes Bobby."

He took her left hand and kissed her ring.

She looked into his eyes and said "I love you."

He said "I love you more."

She smiled "we're not playing this game again are we? We both know I always win!"

He smirked and walked to the bedroom to change.

She went back to cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby and Alex walked into work and saw Mike and Carolyn grinning like idiots.

Carolyn grabbed Alex and pushed her towards the bathroom. She held out her left hand and they both squealed.

Alex hugged her best friend and said "I'm so happy for you!"

Carolyn said "thanks. I still can't believe he did it."

Alex said "so have you made any plans?"

Carolyn said "I wanted a wedding much to Mike's dismay but after some convincing he agreed."

Alex grinned "convincing?"

Carolyn looked at Alex and whispered against her ear "I gave him a blow job and fucked him in the parking garage this morning."

Alex's eyes widened and laughed "Carolyn!"

She just looked at her and said "what? Like you don't do that to Bobby."

Alex laughed and said "not in the parking garage! There's security cameras everywhere."

Carolyn smirked "that's what makes it so exciting. You should try it sometime."

Alex watched Carolyn leave the bathroom. She shook her head and followed her but it did give her some ideas.

Alex and Carolyn walked to their desks. Bobby was already working on a case and flashed Alex a quick smile.

Alex noticed the blinds down in the Captain's office "is Ross not here?"

Bobby looked behind him and said "I think he is in there."

About 30 minutes later Ross walked out of his office with the interpreter Peter Lyons.

Alex muttered "oh shit."

Ross watched Peter go straight to Alex and thought 'dammit! I told him Alex was off limits. This should be interesting I just hope Bobby can control himself.'

Bobby looked at her and soon saw Peter Lyons walking towards them.

Peter shook her hand and kissed the back of it.

He said "Alexandra, its wonderful to see you again! You look beautiful."

Bobby's jaw clenched and he glared at Peter. He hated that man. He was trying to get with her the last time he was in their office and now he was kissing her hand. He just wouldn't give up!

Alex was uncomfortable. She pulled his hand from his grasp and gave a small smile hoping that would be the end of it.

Peter said "listen I'm glad I caught you. While I'm here I was wondering if we could get together tonight and have dinner...my treat."

Bobby was furious.

Alex politely declined "thank you but I'm afraid I can't. I'm taken."

Peter refused to give up and said "so? Its just a dinner date."

Alex was getting upset "I said no! I'm married!"

Bobby smirked.

Peter said "you're married? Since when?"

Alex said "yes I am. I recently tied the knot...not that it's any of your business!"

Peter crossed his arms and said "to who?"

Alex was done dealing with him.

She turned to Bobby and said "can you see him out?"

Bobby smiled "my pleasure."

Bobby stood up but Peter held his hands up in defense "alright, alright! I'm leaving."

Peter didn't feel like dealing with this giant so he passed by Ross as he left and said "I had to see for myself."

Bobby sat back down.

Alex sighed "he just doesn't know when to stop!"

Bobby reached across the desk and grabbed her hand "I don't blame him. Who wouldn't want you? But you're mine now."

She smiled softly and kissed his knuckles.

She whispered "all yours."

Mike groaned and playfully said "oh for God's sake will you two stop. You're making me sick!"

Alex smiled "oh shut up. We are newlyweds you know!"

Mike rolled his eyes then smirked.

They went back to work.

5:30 p.m.

Alex shut down her computer and Bobby followed her out to the car. She climbed inside the SUV and waited for Bobby. She didn't start the car yet.

Bobby looked at her "are you alright?"

She looked in his eyes and touched his thigh.

She touched his dick and smiled "someone's happy to see me."

She opened the button on his jeans and unzipped them.

Bobby looked at her and said "what's gotten into you?"

She freed his member from his boxer and cooed "there's my big boy."

She moved her hand up and down. She leaned over and took him in her mouth. Bobby gasped and grabbed her hair "shit!" She swirled her tongue around him. Soon he began bucking his hips. She could feel him oozing down the back of her throat.

He let go of her hair and she sat back up. She used a finger to wipe the cum off her lips. Bobby caught his breath and said "where the hell did that come from?"

She grinned "are you complaining?"

He said "never."

She said "that's what I thought. I just felt bad that you had to watch that whole thing with Peter. I knew you were jealous."

Bobby said "I was not jealous."

She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked "well maybe a little. He was hitting on my wife!"

She kissed his cheek and said "I don't want him I never did. He just happened to show a vague interest in me. You're the only man I've ever wanted."

Bobby smiled softly "okay. I get it."

She smiled "good. Now zip up your pants. I don't want to get a ticket because you're exposing yourself."

He grinned "you did it!"

He carefully tucked himself back in and buckled up. Alex started the car and drove off.

She drove to her place. Bobby didn't mind staying here but there was no way he was living at the place she had shared with her husband.

They both changed and sat on the couch. He had his feet kicked up on her coffee table and she was snuggled up against his side with her arm over his stomach. He was absent mindedly rubbing her bare thigh.

Bobby smiled "I can't believe Mike agreed to a wedding."

Alex smirked "I know why he did."

Bobby looked at her "you do?"

Alex said "mmhmm."

Bobby said "well?"

Alex quickly straddled him "she gave him a blowjob and fucked him in the parking garage."

Bobby's mouth fell open "she actually told you that?!"

Alex laughed at Bobby's expression "women talk about these things Bobby."

He smirked "oh really? What other things do you talk about?"

Alex raised an eyebrow "I'm not telling you! You're a guy."

Bobby slid his hand into the back of her shorts and squeezed her butt said "so?"

She smirked and said "that's not going to work."

He leaned in and nuzzled her neck "neither is that."

Bobby continued kissing her and she finally said "don't stop."

Bobby muttered "then tell me."

Alex rolled her eyes "we talk about men and other things but that's all you're getting."

He smirked "so do you talk about your sex life?"

Alex said "Bobby!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

Alex rolled her eyes again "of course we do. I've learned more about Ross's penis and sexual drive then I ever wanted to know."

Bobby was shocked "what?!"

Alex grinned "what can I say? Liz has a big mouth and loves sex...with her husband that is."

Bobby shuddered and Alex laughed "hey you asked."

Alex touched his face "wanna beer?"

"Sure."

She came back with two beers and she said "here you go baby."

"Thanks. Give me your feet."

She rested her back against the arm of the couch and laid her feet in his lap. He massaged them and went back to watching the television. She closed her eyes and focused on his touch. Her mind drifted to Joe. He never did anything like this for her. He always expected her to do things like this for him.

She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. Bobby was so wonderful.

Bobby suddenly looked at her "what?"

She smiled "nothing."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch tv.

A few minutes later he could still feel her eyes on him "okay what's wrong?"

She smiled "nothing. I'm just so thankful that you're mine. You're wonderful."

He lovingly said "come here."

She snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head "you're thinking about Joe again aren't you?"

Alex nodded.

Bobby tightened his hold and said "wanna talk about it?"

She said "no. Just hold me."

"Gladly."

About an hour later Alex and Bobby had fallen asleep in that same position when the doorbell rang. Alex jerked because she wasn't expecting anyone.

Bobby looked at the clock 9:00 p.m.

She shrugged her shoulders and Bobby grinned "maybe it's Joe."

She glared at him "that's not funny!"

Alex walked to the door with Bobby close by.

She opened it and didn't even have time to react. Before she knew it a drunk Peter Lyons took her in his arms and kissed her.

Alex tried to scream but all that came out was "mmph!"

Bobby grabbed Peter and threw him against the wall.

Peter angrily said "what the hell?"

Alex said "how did you know where I live?"

Peter said "what is he doing here?!"

Bobby was furious "I'm her husband jackass!"

Peter laughed "you married him?"

Alex was angry "Bobby throw his ass out!"

Bobby smirked "gladly!"

Bobby tossed him out and shut the door.

Alex was grossed out. The man did not know how to kiss. She went to the kitchen and watched her mouth out.

Bobby touched her back "are you alright?"

She nodded "I'm fine. That was disgusting!"

He leaned against the counter "well your used to kissing me so anyone else will be a bad kisser."

She laughed "you're so full of yourself but so true."

He walked up to her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear "may I kiss you?"

She smiled softly and grabbed his face. He leaned his head down and kissed her. He brushed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside. She moaned as he grabbed her hips and brought her closer. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. He turned them around and sat her on the kitchen counter. He quickly took off her shorts. He used a finger and moved her panties aside.

He rubbed his dick in her juices and pushed into her. She groaned and threw her head back accidentally hitting the handle on the cabinet.

Bobby immediately stopped moving but remained inside her and said "fuck! Are you alright baby?"

She smiled "fine. Don't stop!"

He started moving slowly then he began pounding in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she shouted "I'm coming!"

"Bobby!"

He grunted and pushed his seed deep inside her. They were both sweating and panting.

He gently pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of him. He gently kissed her lips and said "are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled "I'm fine."

He said "let's go to bed."

She nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed and everything had been quiet. Mike and Carolyn made a few wedding plans. Alex was Carolyn's maid of honor and Bobby was Mike's best man and Liz was a bridesmaid. They hadn't been shot at, and Joe hadn't bothered her either.

Alex was home alone. Bobby wanted some guy time with Mike and Lewis.

Alex was relaxing in the bathtub when the phone rang. She huffed "oh for the love of God."

She saw 'Bobby's' name on the phone.

She smiled and whispered "hello lover."

Mike gruff voice came on the line "sorry to disappoint you but its Mike."

She was instantly alarmed and sat up in the tub "Mike why do you have Bobby's phone?"

Mike sighed "we had a run in with Joe. I managed to get Bobby away from him before things got out of hand but then that little bastard hit Bobby in the back of his head with his gun. He was out cold. I called the bus and there working on him now. Joe got away though."

Alex had already drained the tub and grabbed her towel "where are you?"

As soon as Mike told her she got dressed and drove to Bobby. She held the wheel so tight that her knuckles where turning white. The whole there she prayed 'please let him be alright!"

Alex flashed her badge and saw Mike and Lewis.

Alex tearfully asked Mike "how is he? Why is he not in a hospital?!"

Mike said "I don't know. They won't tell me anything."

Alex groaned and walked over to the ambulance. She forced her way in and she snapped "I'm his wife!"

They backed off a bit and let her inspect Bobby who was starting to come around.

Bobby's head was pounding. He was trying to remember what happened. Was he dead? He felt a warm hand on his cheek and heard a familiar angelic voice coming from Alexandra Eames "Bobby wake up."

Part of him didn't want to wake up because he would be alone. He had a dream that he and Alex had gotten married. He realized how stupid that was because she would never marry him.

"Sweetheart please up! Show me those beautiful brown eyes."

'Alright it's official. I've lost my mind. She called me sweetheart' he thought.

"Bobby don't do this to me!"

He could have sworn she was about to cry so he opened his eyes and saw a worried Eames looking back at him.

His voice was rough when he said "Eames what happened?"

Alex's heart pounded and she realized he said Eames.

She snapped "how long has he been out?!"

She listened to the men working on him and turned her attention back to Bobby. She cupped his cheek "Joe hit you in the back of the head."

Bobby looked confused "I thought your husband was dead?"

Alex swallowed hard and started to panic "he faked his death! Bobby don't you remember?"

Bobby muttered "remember what?"

The paramedics said "we need to get him to a doctor now!"

Bobby squeezed Alex's hand "Eames don't go."

She frowned 'tbere! He said Eames again.'

She forced a smile and said "quit calling me Eames. It's Goren now and I'm not going anywhere."

Bobby looked at her like she lost her mind "Goren?"

Alex said "that's right. I'm your wife."

Everything finally came flooding back and he smiled "Ali?"

She was relieved and kissed his cheek.

She leaned back and said "don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Bobby smiled softly.

She moved back slightly and let the men do their job.

At the hospital Bobby had been checked out and they watched him closely for the next few hours.

Alex was sitting by his bedside gently running her fingers through his curls. She grinned "I can't believe you thought our marriage was a dream."

He said "well I couldn't help it. I was out of it you know."

Alex turned serious and said "I know. When I heard Mike's voice on your phone I panicked. I thought he was going to tell me you were dead!"

Bobby frowned and said "oh honey. It's just a knot on the head. I'll be fine."

She said "you could've died!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm "but I didn't. I'm sorry I scared you."

Alex said "what happened?"

Bobby sighed "I was coming out of the bar when Joe confronted me. Mike and Lewis were right next to me. He started calling you a whore and tried to get me to fight him but Mike talked me out of it. As we turned to leave something hit my head and I went down."

Alex whimpered and said "I hate Joe! If he has a problem he needs to deal with me and leave you out of it!"

Bobby said "calm down baby."

She looked at him "how can you be so calm about this?"

Bobby said "come closer."

She leaned her ear close to his mouth and he said "because you're mine."

She smiled softly and leaned back so she could look into his eyes. She cupped his cheek "oh Bobby."

The doctor came into the room and Alex moved away. The doctor said "alright Mr. Goren everything seems to be okay so I'm going to discharge you."

Bobby muttered "about time."

The doctor grinned "better safe than sorry. You will have a headache for the next day or so but other than that you should fine."

Bobby said "so I can keep working?"

Alex glared at her husband and warningly said "Bobby..."

The doctor said "I don't see why not just keep an eye on him."

Alex nodded.

5 minutes later they were on the road and headed to Bobby's apartment.

They walked into his apartment and she said "what do you want for dinner?"

Bobby shrugged "not hungry."

Alex said "you have to eat something."

Bobby sighed "whatever you want is fine."

She watched him go to his bedroom.

After ordering the food she grabbed some IB profin and a Gatorade. She walked into the bedroom and saw Bobby on the bed fully clothed lying face down. She smiled softly and sat next to him.

She rubbed his back "honey take this it will help."

He rolled over and took the pills.

She said "how's the head?"

"Pounding."

She gently rubbed the knot on hisbhead and said "you want some ice?"

He said "no just you."

She smiled and kicked off her shoes. She climbed in the bed and he wrapped his arm around her. She listened to his heart beat and heard him snore. She smiled.

A few minutes later Alex laid in Bobby's arm's perfectly content. The doorbell rang and she sighed. She carefully got up and paid the delivery boy.

She sat the food on the counter and heard a voice say "who was it?"

She saw Bobby in the door way.

She smiled "good you're up. Food's here."

Bobby went to Alex and she said "feeling any better?"

Bobby shrugged "for the moment."

Alex and Bobby sat at the table and ate Italian food.

Bobby said "any word on Joe?"

She swallowed and said "no. I still can't believe he hurt you."

Bobby muttered "he caught me off guard. I could've easily taken him."

She knew his ego was damaged so she smiled and ran her foot up his leg "I know."

Bobby looked at her and smirked "I'm an injured man you know."

She rolled her eyes "I realize that but I can play."

Bobby narrowed his eyes and said "you play dirty."

Alex smiled "what can I say? I'm very attracted to you. Its been almost a day since we've made love but if you're not up to it..."

Bobby interrupted her "oh I'm up to it!"

She smiled "my hero. Oh I have your phone by the way its in my coat."

Bobby said "why do you have it?"

She said "Mike called me on your phone to tell me what happened while I was relaxing in the tub. I slipped up and called him lover."

Bobby smirked "I bet he loved that and here I thought I could trust you."

She rolled her eyes "oh shut up. I thought it was you!"

Bobby laughed and kissed her hand.

They finished their dinner and Bobby laid on the couch with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his curls and he looked at up at her.

Alex smiled softly and whispered "close your eyes."

"Talk to me. Tell me what you were doing in the bathtub when Mike called."

She smiled "I was thinking about you."

Bobby's voice dropped lower "were you touching yourself?"

Her face flushed "yes. I was so close to having an orgasm when the phone rang."

He frowned "oh baby I'm sorry I interrupted you."

She gave him a small smile "me to but when I found out what happened I hopped out of the tub and rushed to you. I was so scared and then you called me Eames and I panicked."

Bobby heard her voice crack and he sat up. He took her in his arms.

"Let it out sweetheart. You don't have to be so strong all the time."

She clung to him and cried "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Bobby rubbed her back "you won't lose me. I here forever."

She sniffled "promise?"

Bobby kissed her cheek "I promise beautiful."

She eventually calmed down and said "Bobby maybe you should stay home tomorrow."

He sighed "Alex I'm fine!"

Alex said "but..."

He kissed her passionately and she moaned into his mouth.

He gave her on more peck and said "honey, I'll be careful but I don't want you out there alone especially with Joe being back."

She sighed "I'm not going to win this am I?"

Bobby smirked "nope."

Alex huffed "fine but I still don't like it!"

Much to Alex's dismay Bobby went to work the next day.

He stood up and said "I'll be right back."

She said "where are you going?"

Bobby knew Alex was still freaked out about last night so he said "relax. I'm just going to the bathroom."

She nodded "if you're not back in 5 minutes I'm coming to get you!"

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

Alex was working on her computer and looking at the clock. Finally, Bobby returned and she sighed in relief.

Bobby sat down and looked at her "Alex you have to relax! I'm fine."

She sighed "I'll try."

Mike asked "are we still on for poker game tonight?"

Bobby nodded and Alex glared at him "Bobby!"

He sighed "we've had this scheduled for a few days."

Alex turned to Mike "if anything happens to him I'll kick your ass!"

Mike laughed.

Bobby dropped Alex off at Liz's. He feeling much better. Thankfully, there was no sign of Joe.

Mike, and Bobby picked up Alex and Carolyn from Liz's. They were drunk. Liz was almost asleep but in her defense she had worked for 2 days straight.

They ended up carrying their girls to the car.

Mike laughed "I can't believe Alex drank that much."

Bobby smiled and said "Alex may be small but she can hold her liquor."

Bobby placed his wife in the car and buckled her up. He shook Mike's hand and they left.

Bobby carried Alex to his apartment and put her to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed and everything had been quiet. Mike and Carolyn made a few wedding plans. Alex was Carolyn's maid of honor and Bobby was Mike's best man and Liz was a bridesmaid. They hadn't been shot at, and Joe hadn't bothered her either.

Alex was home alone. Bobby wanted some guy time with Mike and Lewis.

Alex was relaxing in the bathtub when the phone rang. She huffed "oh for the love of God."

She saw 'Bobby's' name on the phone.

She smiled and whispered "hello lover."

Mike gruff voice came on the line "sorry to disappoint you but its Mike."

She was instantly alarmed and sat up in the tub "Mike why do you have Bobby's phone?"

Mike sighed "we had a run in with Joe. I managed to get Bobby away from him before things got out of hand but then that little bastard hit Bobby in the back of his head with his gun. He was out cold. I called the bus and there working on him now. Joe got away though."

Alex had already drained the tub and grabbed her towel "where are you?"

As soon as Mike told her she got dressed and drove to Bobby. She held the wheel so tight that her knuckles where turning white. The whole there she prayed 'please let him be alright!"

Alex flashed her badge and saw Mike and Lewis.

Alex tearfully asked Mike "how is he? Why is he not in a hospital?!"

Mike said "I don't know. They won't tell me anything."

Alex groaned and walked over to the ambulance. She forced her way in and she snapped "I'm his wife!"

They backed off a bit and let her inspect Bobby who was starting to come around.

Bobby's head was pounding. He was trying to remember what happened. Was he dead? He felt a warm hand on his cheek and heard a familiar angelic voice coming from Alexandra Eames "Bobby wake up."

Part of him didn't want to wake up because he would be alone. He had a dream that he and Alex had gotten married. He realized how stupid that was because she would never marry him.

"Sweetheart please up! Show me those beautiful brown eyes."

'Alright it's official. I've lost my mind. She called me sweetheart' he thought.

"Bobby don't do this to me!"

He could have sworn she was about to cry so he opened his eyes and saw a worried Eames looking back at him.

His voice was rough when he said "Eames what happened?"

Alex's heart pounded and she realized he said Eames.

She snapped "how long has he been out?!"

She listened to the men working on him and turned her attention back to Bobby. She cupped his cheek "Joe hit you in the back of the head."

Bobby looked confused "I thought your husband was dead?"

Alex swallowed hard and started to panic "he faked his death! Bobby don't you remember?"

Bobby muttered "remember what?"

The paramedics said "we need to get him to a doctor now!"

Bobby squeezed Alex's hand "Eames don't go."

She frowned 'tbere! He said Eames again.'

She forced a smile and said "quit calling me Eames. It's Goren now and I'm not going anywhere."

Bobby looked at her like she lost her mind "Goren?"

Alex said "that's right. I'm your wife."

Everything finally came flooding back and he smiled "Ali?"

She was relieved and kissed his cheek.

She leaned back and said "don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Bobby smiled softly.

She moved back slightly and let the men do their job.

At the hospital Bobby had been checked out and they watched him closely for the next few hours.

Alex was sitting by his bedside gently running her fingers through his curls. She grinned "I can't believe you thought our marriage was a dream."

He said "well I couldn't help it. I was out of it you know."

Alex turned serious and said "I know. When I heard Mike's voice on your phone I panicked. I thought he was going to tell me you were dead!"

Bobby frowned and said "oh honey. It's just a knot on the head. I'll be fine."

She said "you could've died!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm "but I didn't. I'm sorry I scared you."

Alex said "what happened?"

Bobby sighed "I was coming out of the bar when Joe confronted me. Mike and Lewis were right next to me. He started calling you a whore and tried to get me to fight him but Mike talked me out of it. As we turned to leave something hit my head and I went down."

Alex whimpered and said "I hate Joe! If he has a problem he needs to deal with me and leave you out of it!"

Bobby said "calm down baby."

She looked at him "how can you be so calm about this?"

Bobby said "come closer."

She leaned her ear close to his mouth and he said "because you're mine."

She smiled softly and leaned back so she could look into his eyes. She cupped his cheek "oh Bobby."

The doctor came into the room and Alex moved away. The doctor said "alright Mr. Goren everything seems to be okay so I'm going to discharge you."

Bobby muttered "about time."

The doctor grinned "better safe than sorry. You will have a headache for the next day or so but other than that you should fine."

Bobby said "so I can keep working?"

Alex glared at her husband and warningly said "Bobby..."

The doctor said "I don't see why not just keep an eye on him."

Alex nodded.

5 minutes later they were on the road and headed to Bobby's apartment.

They walked into his apartment and she said "what do you want for dinner?"

Bobby shrugged "not hungry."

Alex said "you have to eat something."

Bobby sighed "whatever you want is fine."

She watched him go to his bedroom.

After ordering the food she grabbed some IB profin and a Gatorade. She walked into the bedroom and saw Bobby on the bed fully clothed lying face down. She smiled softly and sat next to him.

She rubbed his back "honey take this it will help."

He rolled over and took the pills.

She said "how's the head?"

"Pounding."

She gently rubbed the knot on hisbhead and said "you want some ice?"

He said "no just you."

She smiled and kicked off her shoes. She climbed in the bed and he wrapped his arm around her. She listened to his heart beat and heard him snore. She smiled.

A few minutes later Alex laid in Bobby's arm's perfectly content. The doorbell rang and she sighed. She carefully got up and paid the delivery boy.

She sat the food on the counter and heard a voice say "who was it?"

She saw Bobby in the door way.

She smiled "good you're up. Food's here."

Bobby went to Alex and she said "feeling any better?"

Bobby shrugged "for the moment."

Alex and Bobby sat at the table and ate Italian food.

Bobby said "any word on Joe?"

She swallowed and said "no. I still can't believe he hurt you."

Bobby muttered "he caught me off guard. I could've easily taken him."

She knew his ego was damaged so she smiled and ran her foot up his leg "I know."

Bobby looked at her and smirked "I'm an injured man you know."

She rolled her eyes "I realize that but I can play."

Bobby narrowed his eyes and said "you play dirty."

Alex smiled "what can I say? I'm very attracted to you. Its been almost a day since we've made love but if you're not up to it..."

Bobby interrupted her "oh I'm up to it!"

She smiled "my hero. Oh I have your phone by the way its in my coat."

Bobby said "why do you have it?"

She said "Mike called me on your phone to tell me what happened while I was relaxing in the tub. I slipped up and called him lover."

Bobby smirked "I bet he loved that and here I thought I could trust you."

She rolled her eyes "oh shut up. I thought it was you!"

Bobby laughed and kissed her hand.

They finished their dinner and Bobby laid on the couch with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his curls and he looked at up at her.

Alex smiled softly and whispered "close your eyes."

"Talk to me. Tell me what you were doing in the bathtub when Mike called."

She smiled "I was thinking about you."

Bobby's voice dropped lower "were you touching yourself?"

Her face flushed "yes. I was so close to having an orgasm when the phone rang."

He frowned "oh baby I'm sorry I interrupted you."

She gave him a small smile "me to but when I found out what happened I hopped out of the tub and rushed to you. I was so scared and then you called me Eames and I panicked."

Bobby heard her voice crack and he sat up. He took her in his arms.

"Let it out sweetheart. You don't have to be so strong all the time."

She clung to him and cried "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Bobby rubbed her back "you won't lose me. I here forever."

She sniffled "promise?"

Bobby kissed her cheek "I promise beautiful."

She eventually calmed down and said "Bobby maybe you should stay home tomorrow."

He sighed "Alex I'm fine!"

Alex said "but..."

He kissed her passionately and she moaned into his mouth.

He gave her on more peck and said "honey, I'll be careful but I don't want you out there alone especially with Joe being back."

She sighed "I'm not going to win this am I?"

Bobby smirked "nope."

Alex huffed "fine but I still don't like it!"

Much to Alex's dismay Bobby went to work the next day.

He stood up and said "I'll be right back."

She said "where are you going?"

Bobby knew Alex was still freaked out about last night so he said "relax. I'm just going to the bathroom."

She nodded "if you're not back in 5 minutes I'm coming to get you!"

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

Alex was working on her computer and looking at the clock. Finally, Bobby returned and she sighed in relief.

Bobby sat down and looked at her "Alex you have to relax! I'm fine."

She sighed "I'll try."

Mike asked "are we still on for poker game tonight?"

Bobby nodded and Alex glared at him "Bobby!"

He sighed "we've had this scheduled for a few days."

Alex turned to Mike "if anything happens to him I'll kick your ass!"

Mike laughed.

Bobby dropped Alex off at Liz's. He feeling much better. Thankfully, there was no sign of Joe.

Mike, and Bobby picked up Alex and Carolyn from Liz's. They were drunk. Liz was almost asleep but in her defense she had worked for 2 days straight.

They ended up carrying their girls to the car.

Mike laughed "I can't believe Alex drank that much."

Bobby smiled and said "Alex may be small but she can hold her liquor."

Bobby placed his wife in the car and buckled her up. He shook Mike's hand and they left.

Bobby carried Alex to his apartment and put her to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby was going over some files at work when Alex walked over to the desk and sat down.

He looked up "so?"

She said "I was able to get the restraining order after explaining my situation."

He said "are you alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I guess. Although, I'm pretty sure Carver thought I was crazy at first considering that he knew about Joe's death."

He smirked and said "I bet he thought your were spending to much time with me."

She frowned "Bobby!"

He smiled "well did he?"

She sighed "yeah. He even hit on me."

"What?"

She said "you heard me. He seems to think that he can make my life better. I told him that wasn't possible because my life is perfect. Apparently, that upset him because he even suggested that I should divorce you and be with him."

Bobby was angry "I knew I hated that man! Did he do anything else I should know about?"

She said "Bobby, I'm fine just upset."

She reached across their desks and touched his hand "calm down. I know what your thinking. He's not worth it."

Bobby calmed down as soon as she touched him "fine but if he suggests that again..."

She interrupted "then you can hit him."

He smirked "good."

He brought her hand to his lips and she blushed "Bobby. You can't do that here. Ross will flip."

She took her hand back and continued working.

1:00 p.m.

Carver was coming up the stairs when he saw Alex and Bobby.

He clenched his jaw. He racked his brain trying to figure out why she was with that man. Robert Goren was insane. He watched them interact with each other.

Alex and Bobby were standing in an empty hallway. His mouth by her ear and he was speaking softly to her. She had a dreamy smile on her face and her eyes were closed. She also had his tie in her hand holding him close by. His knee was wedge between her legs.

Carver was shocked when heard this tough woman giggle "Bobby that tickles."

He couldn't stand it anymore so he walked over to them "detectives."

She quickly pushed Bobby away and glared at Carver.

She crossed her arms "what do you want?"

After staring at them Bobby glared at him "she asked you a question."

Carver said "just thought I'd say hello and see if Joe's bothered you today."

She narrowed her eyes "no he hasn't."

Carver nodded "good. Well I guess I'll be going now."

She rolled her eyes as he left "the nerve of him! We hardly get any time to ourselves and when we do he interrupts us. Next time I say we get a room during lunch so we can have a nice hard fu..."

He kissed her passionately.

Bobby smiled and said "sounds wonderful. Don't worry baby we can play tonight. I'll even let you use the handcuffs."

She smirked "promise?"

He kissed her head "I promise. Let's go."

They went back to their desks and Carolyn said "hey guys want to come over tonight? We wanted to go over the wedding plans."

Alex said "you've picked a date?"

Carolyn nodded "September 21st."

Alex said "that's only 2 months away!"

Carolyn said "I know which is why I need help!"

Alex looked at Carolyn "any reason your rushing?"

Carolyn's eyes widened "Alex! No I'm not pregnant. We just want to get married."

Bobby smirked and looked at Mike who just appeared.

Mike sat down and said "what?"

Bobby grinned "you're really going through with the wedding?"

Mike rolled his eyes and Carolyn grinned "leave him alone Bobby. It was hard enough getting him to agree to it and I wouldn't make fun of him because you would do anything Alex wants. You're whipped."

Alex smiled and Bobby said "yes I am."

Alex said "will come over."

Carolyn grinned "great! You and I can discuss wedding plans and the boys can play."

Alex laughed.

That evening Bobby and Alex swung by Bobby's place to change clothes. They went over to Mike and Carolyn's apartment.

7:30 p.m.

They took a break from discussing the wedding plans and had Chinese food. There were containers all over the place.

Alex and Carolyn were sitting at the table while their men were playing cards.

"Mike honey, what about this one?"

He grunted.

She glared at him and said "okay, what about this invitation?"

He mumbled "that's fine."

She said "Mike! You didn't even look."

Alex grinned and Mike finally said "whatever you want."

She tossed the invitations on the table and said "you see. This is what happens when we go over the wedding stuff or he just kisses me and then I'm a gonner."

Alex laughed "Carolyn, Mike is crazy about you. It doesn't matter what the wedding plans are as long as the two of you are together."

Mike heard what Alex told her and he said "finally! Someone gets it. Bobby you're a lucky man."

Bobby walked over to Alex and kissed the top of her head "I know."

She smiled.

Mike said "Bobby where's our beers?"

Alex rolled her eyes and watched Bobby go to the fridge. He passed her and smiled at her.

11:00 p.m.

Alex and Carolyn came into the living room. Carolyn ran her fingers through Mike's hair. He looked at her and slipped his arm around her waist.

Alex said "are you ready to go?"

Bobby nodded "sure."

Bobby stood up and they walked to the door. They put their jackets on hugged Mike and Carolyn.

Alex drove to his apartment "Bobby I really need to get my things from my house."

He said "I know. Do you want to go tonight?"

She bit her lip "no. I don't feel like fighting tonight."

He kissed her cheek and said "I'll behave if you want to go."

She let go of the wheel and laid it on her thigh. He laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips. They came at a red light.

She looked at him for a second "tonight I just want to be loved by you like you promised."

He smiled "I like that idea even better."

The horns blew behind her so she pushed the accelerator.

They finally arrived to his place. They got to the elevator and he gently pushed her inside. She leaned against the wall and he loomed over her. He kissed her passionately and once again put his knee between her legs. He slipped his hands in her back pockets. She put her arms around him.

The elevator arrived to his floor and they broke their kiss. He kept his right hand in her back pocket and kept her close as they went to his apartment.

As soon as they got inside he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck and she leaned her head back exposing her throat. She moaned as she felt his buldge pressing against her.

"Bobby, fuck me!"

He slipped his hand between them and opened her zipper. He slid her pants down and entered her.

She screamed and held onto him as he pounded into her. He continued pounding into her and before long they both came shouting each other's name.

He smirked and said "how was that for a nice hard fuck?"

Alex laughed "amazing but I hope that's not all you have planned for tonight."

He said "I believe we were going to play with the handcuffs?"

She smiled "and I thought you forgot."

He quickly carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and she quickly took off her clothes.

He laid on the bed and she crawled on top of him. She helped him take off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach. She slipped his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion.

She smiled and reached over him to grab the handcuffs out of the drawer. She straddled him and said "just lay back and enjoy."

She grabbed his wrists and handcuffed him to the headboard. She sat back and smiled "I absolutely love you like this. My little Bobby bear completely helpless."

Bobby grinned "be gentle."

She grinned "we'll see."

She slid down his body and immediately grabbed his dick. She looked up at him and she felt him grow in her hand. She took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and squeezed his balls. He bucked against her mouth and moaned. She felt him ooze down the back of her throat. She swallowed every last drop.

She let him slip out of her mouth and watched him try and catch his breath. She placed her hand on his stomach "are you alright?"

He smiled "never better but I want to be inside you."

She smiled "not yet."

She kissed the bottom of his stomach and licked her way up his body. She kissed his nipples and up his throat. She kissed his jaw and made her way to his ear. She nibbled on his ear lobe and he groaned "kiss me."

She pulled back and grinned. She leaned down and her hair fell around her face. She captured his lips and he immediately forced his tongue in her mouth.

She gently bit his lip and pulled back "no. That's a naughty boy. I'm in control remember?"

He sighed "Alex please."

She felt pity on him so she straddled his chest "I've been a bad girl I need a tongue lashing."

He grinned "sit on my face and I'll give you a tongue lashing baby."

She straddled his face and held onto the headboard. She felt his tongue lick her folds. He slid his tongue inside her and found her clit. She gasped and soon began riding his nose. Her hands tightened on the headboard. She screamed as she came.

She leaned back against his knees panting with her eyes closed.

He smirked "you okay?"

She nodded "wonderful."

Eventually, she managed to climb off of him and said "I'll be right back."

He said "hey! You can't leave me like this. Untie me."

She flashed a smile and said "relax baby."

She disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few seconds later with a warm wash cloth. She laid by him and wiped his face.

She tossed the rag on the floor then gently kissed him. She sat back "if I untie you will you promise to be a good boy?"

He nodded "of course."

She smiled and kissed him again. She ran her finger over his lips and he sucked it inside his mouth. She pulled it out gently scrapping his tongue with her finger.

She smiled "I love you Bobby."

He smiled "I love you to baby. Now please untie me. You've had your fun."

Just as she was about to reach over and uncuff him the phone rang.

"Ugh! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

She grabbed the phone and said "Goren!"

Captain Ross said "we've got a body."

She sighed "where?"

After listening she said "we'll be right there."

She hung up and uncuffed him. She went to get dressed when he slid his arms around her waist.

He kissed her neck "hey, what's wrong?"

She rubbed his arms "can we not have a moment to ourselves?"

He tightened his arms "I'll take what I can get. Every time I get to hold you it's a dream come true."

She smiled softly and turned her head towards him "you always know how to make me feel better."

She kissed him and stood up "we need to get dressed."

They got to the crime scene and walked under the tape. They saw Liz looking at the body.

Liz looked up "sorry to drag you out so late but I thought you'd want to see this."

They did there thing at the scene and then went home and finished what they started.

She laid in his arms and kissed his chest.

He rubbed her back "worth the wait?"

She said "always."

He smirked and said "I can't wait to see you in a maid of honor dress."

She smiled and looked up at him "you've seen me in a dress before."

He grinned "I know but now everyone will know you're mine."

She smiled "I've always been yours. You don't regret us not having a wedding do you?"

He laughed and said "hell no. It happened the way it was supposed to I certainly don't envy Mike."

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his side "leave him alone. He's only doing this for Carolyn."

He grinned "I know and I think it's sweet."

She decided to mess with him "so if I had wanted a wedding would you have gone through with it?"

He sighed "you had a wedding with Joe I was off the hook."

She sat up and looked at him "but that wedding means nothing now. I'm not the same person I was then. If I wanted a wedding I think you would've gone through with it."

He smirked "babe, I will do anything you want and it wouldn't take much convincing."

She smiled brightly "I know."

He laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed. Bobby and Alex were leaving work. They held hands as they walked to the car and he said "are you sure you'll be alright if I hang out with Lewis?"

She squeezed his hand "I'll be fine. Joe hasn't bothered us maybe he decided to back off."

Bobby just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she sighed "I can dream can't I? I'm sure he's just planning his next move."

He sighed "maybe I should stay home."

She smiled "don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine I promise. I know how to take care of myself."

He said "I know but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

She stopped walking. She cupped his cheek and rubbed his beard "you worry too much. Go have fun with Lewis and when you're done I'll be home waiting for you."

He smirked "oh yeah?"

She smiled "mmhmm."

He kissed her cheek and the made it to their car. Alex drove them home. He changed and saw her come out of the bathroom wearing short gray pajamas shorts and a blue NYPD t-shirt.

He groaned "you're not making this easy."

She smiled.

He said "you realize Lewis is picking me up right?"

She said "yes."

He glared at her "what are you up to?"

She rolled her eyes "nothing. We're home I can dress however I want."

He walked over to her and squeezed her butt.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder "you're the only one I want."

He said "good."

He walked into the living room and she grinned.

Alex came out of the bedroom and heard a knock at the door. She answered it and saw Lewis. His mouth fell open and she smiled "come in."

Lewis eyed Alex. It was the first time he has seen her in booty shorts.

"Bobby, Lewis is here!"

Bobby grinned when he saw a speechless Lewis. He knew he had a crush on his wife and she loved messing with him.

Bobby said "hey, man you ready to go?"

Lewis finally said "yeah I'm ready to see some strippers."

Alex's face fell and she glared at Bobby "strippers?!"

Bobby looked at Lewis and Lewis grinned "just kidding."

She rolled her eyes "your an ass Lewis."

He laughed "but you love me!"

She smiled as Lewis kissed her cheek.

Bobby grinned "Hey! Hey! Hey! No kissing my wife."

Bobby grabbed her wrist, spun her around and dipped her. He kissed her passionately.

Lewis grinned "show off. Let's go."

Bobby stood her back up and kissed her cheek "I'll see you later."

The guys left. Alex smiled softly and touched her lips 'god she loved him.'

She walked over to kitchen and cooked dinner.

Meanwhile Bobby and Lewis were working on a 1956 cherry red mustang.

Bobby wiped his forehead and Lewis handed him a beer.

Lewis said "I ordered pizza. It should be here soon."

Bobby nodded.

Lewis asked "so how's married life treating you?"

Bobby smiled "great. I still can't believe we waited so long."

Lewis rolled his eyes "especially when everyone could see it but you guys. I caught her checking out your ass a time or two."

Bobby choked on his beer and said "what? Why didn't you tell me? "

Lewis said "she was embarrassed. I didn't want to upset her or ruin your partnership."

Bobby nodded "so you think you'll ever get married?"

Lewis grinned "if I find the right woman and I think the lady I'm dating right now very well be the one."

Bobby smiled "I'm happy for you. Are you ever going to tell me her name?"

Lewis grinned "Arlene."

They went back to work.

Alex turned off the t.v. and went to take a bubble bath.

She clipped her hair up, lit candles and had a glass of wine.

She sunk into the warm water and sighed.

She sipped on her wine and thought about Bobby. She checked her phone and it was 10:24 p.m.

She closed her eyes.

Bobby walked down the hallway to his apartment. He quietly opened the door. He saw the hall light was on so he went to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw the bathroom door halfway closed. He crept up to the door and opened it. He saw his beautiful wife surrounded by bubbles and noticed her eyes were closed.

He shut the door and her hand flew to her chest. She saw Bobby smiling at her "don't do that! Do you have to be so damn quiet?"

He said "sorry"

She sighed "no, I'm sorry. I been jumpy all night. I'm glad you're home."

He squatted next to her and touched her face "what's wrong?"

She leaned into his hand "nothing I started thinking about you and then my mind went to thinking about Joe."

He kissed her head "I'll be louder next time."

She smiled softly and he said "so are you done?"

She nodded and stood up. He held out the towel and watched the bubbles slide down her body. She stepped out of the tub and into the towel.

He dried her off and handed her one of his shirts and panties.

She hugged him and rubbed her face against his chest "are you coming to bed?"

"In a minute I need to shower. You're not planning on going to sleep just yet are you?"

She smiled "no. I just want to be lazy tonight."

He grinned "okay."

Alex was in bed when Bobby came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers.

She smiled and crawled into his awaiting arms. She felt him cup her pussy and squeeze.

She moaned "Bobby."

She lifted her head and he captured her lips. She moved on top of him and straddled him. She took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Bobby's hands immediately went to her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers. She sighed and covered her hands with her hands. She rubbed her butt over his dick and he groaned.

"Baby don't tease."

She took off her panties and he quickly slid off his boxers. She grabbed him and guided him inside her. She began riding him.

He gripped her hips and thrusted into her. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance. Before long she threw her head back and screamed his name. Bobby thrusted one more time and grunted. She collapsed on top of him.

They were both breathing heavily. He rubbed her back and she kissed his neck.

In a groggy voice she said "I love you."

He knew she would be asleep soon so he grabbed the sheets and pulled them around their cooling bodies. He whispered "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday 6:45 a.m.

Alex and Bobby were in bed and the sun was peeking through the curtains when there was a knock on the door.

Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes. Bobby groaned "who the hell is that?"

He rolled over and threw on his clothes.

He heard the sound of the knocking get louder "dammit Goren open up!"

He shouted "give me a second!"

Mike and Carolyn were at the door.

Bobby glared at him "do you have any idea what time it is?"

Mike glared at him "where the hell is Alex?"

Alex appeared yawning wearing Bobby's shirt and pajama pants. She walked directly over to Bobby "what's going on?"

Mike angrily said "you tell me!"

She furrowed her brow "what are you talking about?"

Mike said "these pictures were sent to us. I can't believe you slept with Carver! What a sell out."

Bobby pointed to him and said "Mike you need to calm down!"

She looked at the pictures of her with Carver in different positions. They were at Carver's office and she was laying on his desk. The next picture showed her bent over gripping his desk with him pounding inside her and even on of her riding him.

Bobby heard her whisper "no. This isn't me. I would never do this!"

Bobby peaked over her shoulder and his mouth fell open.

Mike scoffed "for god sakes Alex its you!"

Alex whirled around and glared him "dammit Mike! I don't know what is going on but this is not me!"

Bobby took the picture and inspected it closer.

Alex noticed how quiet Bobby had been "Bobby you know I would never..."

Bobby interrupted her "of course I know that. She is telling the truth Mike it's not her."

Mike was aggravated and said "Bobby come on..."

Bobby warningly said "Mike you need to stop. She is my wife and I trust her besides Alex has a rose tattoo on her butt and this person doesn't."

Alex's gasped and her mouth fell open "Bobby! You told me you take that to your grave!"

Mike and Carolyn couldn't help but grin.

Mike laughed "you have a tattoo?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes "yes alright. I did it when I was young."

Mike smiled mischievously "can I see it?"

Alex, Bobby and Carolyn all shouted "no!"

Mike laughed.

Alex said "so who else got these?"

Mike said "Captain Ross and Liz. I think that's it."

She sighed "I hope you're right."

Bobby put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him.

"Bobby, do you think Joe did this?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it past him."

She sighed and started to walk away. He said "where are you going?"

She said "I'm going to crawl in bed and not come out."

They watched her go to the bedroom and Mike said "Joe?"

Bobby nodded "he's been bothering her and Carver hit on her the other day. It could be either one of them messing with her."

Carolyn said "we'll look into it. Come on Mike."

Bobby locked the door and went into the bedroom. He leaned against the doorway and saw his wife covered under the blankets. He sighed and sat on the bed. He tried to pull the covers away from her grip. She whimpered "stop!"

Bobby let go and rubbed her back "Ali, talk to me. I'm not mad if that's what your concerned about."

She finally let go of the covers and he was shocked when he saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

He immediately took her in his arms and she clung to him.

Bobby said "what's wrong?"

She said "how can you even ask that? Someone is trying to ruin our marriage and I can't help but wonder who else received those pictures."

Bobby said "but it's not you."

She sniffled "I know that but other people won't. It does resemble me."

Bobby ran his fingers through her hair "maybe Mike and Carolyn and Ross and Liz were the only ones that received them."

She scoffed "you don't really believe that do you?"

Bobby looked at her and sighed "no. Someone is obviously planning something big. I just don't know what.''

"I don't like this Bobby."

"I don't either babe."

She said "Bobby when you first saw the pictures did you think...what I mean is..."

He knew what she was trying to ask so he kissed her.

He leaned back and smiled "not even for a second. I trust you. I know you would never cheat especially with that ass hole Carver."

She smiled in relief and hugged him "I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me."

Bobby said "there was never any doubt as far as I was concerned."

She leaned back and he said "we will find out who sent them."

She sighed "hopefully before anymore go out."

She grabbed his arm "lay down with me."

He smiled and laid down. She immediately crawled into his awaiting arms.

He rubbed her arm "are you going back to sleep?"

She nodded "its only 7:00. You know I usually sleep late on Saturdays."

He laughed and kissed her head.

They were silent for a while when Bobby jumped as Alex said "I can't believe you told them about my tattoo!"

"I thought you were asleep."

She said "I'm trying."

Bobby grinned "I'm sorry I told them but he was pissing me off."

She sighed "I'll never hear the end of it."

Bobby smiled "if it will make you feel better I'll get your name tattooed on me."

She smiled and sat up a bit "you would do that?"

Bobby smiled "I'd do anything for you."

She smiled "when and where?"

Bobby said "whenever you want and what do you mean where?"

She smirked "I mean do I get to choose the spot?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes "depends."

She smiled "on your ass!"

Bobby said "hell no! Anywhere but there."

She frowned and rubbed his face "please."

Bobby sighed "no way. I don't want anyone seeing my ass and having to explain why I can't sit down."

She laughed "your such a baby. Fine. What about your arm?"

Bobby nodded "now that I can do."

She smiled "what will it say?"

He shrugged "I was thinking Ali and maybe put a heart around it."

She smiled "that's perfect."

Bobby grinned "so if I get your name you have to get mine."

She smirked "we'll see."

Alex tugged at his arm and he rolled on top of her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He himself up by resting his hands on both sides of her. She whispered "make love to me."

Bobby kissed her and soon their clothes were lying on the floor.

45 minutes later

Bobby collapsed on Alex and she held him tightly to her.

Eventually he kissed her and rolled off of her. She laid in his arms and he said "I love you Mrs. Goren."

She snuggled even deeper into his embrace and mumbled "I love you too my little Bobby bear."

He pulled the covers around her shoulders.

He smirked and said "you know you could get Bobby bear tattooed on your ass."

She yawned and said "not a chance!"

"Damn."

She giggled "go back to sleep."

Bobby watched Alex as she slept and eventually fell asleep.

Alex began dreaming:

Carver grabbed her wrist and said "Alexandra you will do what I say or I will hurt your stupid husband!"

She whimpered "you're hurting me."

He pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her. He grabbed her head and forced his tongue down her throat. She tried pushing him away but he only held her tighter. His hand made his way between their bodies and he unzipped her pants. He stuck his hand inside her panties and fondled her.

Bobby chose that moment to appear. From his stand point it looked like she was enjoying it.

He shouted "what the hell?"

Carver immediately let go of her and Bobby saw his disheveled wife. Her hair was a mess and her jeans were still unzipped.

"Bobby this isn't what it looks like!"

He walked right over to her and handed her his wedding ring "were done!"

Carver grinned and said "that was easier than I thought now your all mine."

She screamed "Bobby!"

Her eyes flew open and she tries to calm her heart.

Shw looked to her side and Bobby was no where to be found. She threw on some clothes and went into the living room which was also empty. The door opened and she sighed when she saw Bobby.

"Hey sleepy head perfect timing. I hope your hungry."

He sat down the food on the kitchen counter and noticed how quiet she was being.

He said "honey, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

She said "I had nightmare."

Bobby wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull herself together. She breathed in his scent.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed "Carver was groping me. You showed up and thought I was enjoying it. You took off your ring and told me we were done."

Her voice cracked at that last part.

He frowned and tightened his arms "oh sweetheart that will never happen. It was just a bad dream."

She said "I know but it felt so real."

Bobby said "I'm never going to leave you no matter what happens."

She finally smiled and kissed him.

He said "hungry?"

She nodded.

As they ate lunch she said "why did you leave?"

Bobby grinned "I had something to take care of."

She cocked her head "oh?"

Bobby free his arm out of his shirt and she saw the word ALI in black and a red heart around it.

She gasped "oh my god! I can't believe you did it!"

She reached out and gently touched his new tattoo.

Bobby said "like it?"

She nodded "it's beautiful."

Bobby said "now you will forever be apart of me."

She looked up with tears in her eyes and kissed him passionately. She pulled back "you're going to make me cry."

Bobby smiled "don't do that I hate it when you cry; it breaks my heart."

She sighed and cupped his cheek "is there something I can do to show my appreciation?"

He smirked "I can think of something."

She smile "after were done why don't we take a shower?"

Bobby said "I've already had one."

She sighed "Bobby work with me here!"

He laughed "well how can I say no to that?"

They finished their lunch and went to the bathroom.

Alex finished getting ready and said "let's go out!"

Bobby sighed "you want to leave?"

She smiled "yes. Its nice outside let's go for a walk."

Bobby said "alright. Oh your parents called this morning. They want to have us over for dinner."

She groaned and leaned against the wall "do we have to go?"

Bobby laughed "I thought you loved your family?"

She sighed "of course I do but they're still not happy with the fact that I married my partner."

Bobby nodded. He knew he parents Johnny and Laura Eames could be a bit much sometimes. He walked over to her and slid his hand to the back of her neck and gently massaged it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

He said "we don't have to stay long."

She opened her eyes "good luck with that."

He kissed her cheek "come on. Let's go for that walk."

30 minutes later they returned.

Bobby said "we don't have to be at your parents until 7:00 so what do you want to do now?"

She said "let's just be lazy. It's not often that we can just cuddle since our jobs are so hectic."

Bobby smiled "sounds great. I hate to ask but do your parents know that Joe is alive?"

She tensed "no. I'm dreading that conversation. I just know that its going to cause a fight."

Bobby was sitting on the couch when Alex plopped down besides him. She snuggled into his arms and said "maybe you should skip the dinner."

He frowned "why would I do that?"

She sighed "I'm afraid they'll direct their anger towards you."

Bobby knew she was just trying to protect him.

He kissed her head "you really think I'm going to leave you to fight that battle alone? Not a chance baby. They can say whatever they want about me I know the real Joe and how he treated you. It won't bother me. I'm never going to let anyone talk badly to you ever again."

She looked up at him and cupped his cheek "you're so wonderful. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I thank god everyday."

She kissed him.

6:15 p.m.

Alex put on her jacket and whined "do we have to go?"

Bobby smiled "yes. You haven't spent much time with your family since we got married. I don't want them to think it's because of me."

She huffed "my parents love you just not as..."

"You're husband?"

She frowned and nodded "I'm a grown woman for God's sake. I should be able to make my own decisions. They don't know who I am as an adult they only see me as a a teenage Alex!"

Bobby said "they just want what's best for you."

She sighed "you're what's best for me! I wish they would see that. Maybe if they knew the real Joe... ugh let's just get this night over with!"

Bobby guided her out the door.

They arrived at her parents house and her nephew Nate ran to her. She caught him in her arms and he squeezed her neck "aunt Lexie!"

Nate reached over for his uncle Bobby whom he adored.

Johnny and Laura Eames walked over to their daughter "come on in you two!"

Laura hugged Alex and Bobby "dinner's almost ready."

Nate took off to play with his cousins and Bobby said "they seem like they're in a good mood."

She shrugged her shoulders and they walked into the kitchen.

Halfway through dinner Johnny Eames said "so Alex are you going to have kids any time soon? I know it was always been a dream of yours and Joe's but sadly he didn't get the chance."

Bobby watched her tense up and saw her jaw clench. He touched her thigh under the table trying to comfort her.

She sighed "we haven't talked about it. We've been busy with work."

Johnny said "maybe it's time to quit and focus on motherhood."

She glared at her father "I'm not quitting! I've worked to damn hard to get to where I am and I'm not giving it up besides I love my job."

Johnny said "you can live out Joe's dream and be a mother. He loved you Alex you owe him that much."

She stood up "owe him?! I don't owe him a damn thing. The bastard was horrible to me. He was a control freak and abusive! Hell the last time I saw him he tried to rape me. If he wants to have kids he can find someone else to do it. I don't want to think about him ever again!"

Johnny was shocked "how dare you raise your voice to me young lady! You may not respect me but you will respect your husband's memory!"

She scoffed and shook her head "after everything I told you your still taking Joe's side. I was right. You don't know me at all. Here's a shocker for you..Joe's alive. The bastard faked his death. Deal with that. Come on Bobby!"

Alex stormed out of the house followed closely by Bobby.

"Alex! Alex wait!"

She went to open the drivers side but a hand on the door kept her from doing so. She was breathing heavily "Bobby move! I need to get out of here."

Bobby said "turn around. Now!"

She whirled around when he raised his voice.

Bobby could see that she was about to fall apart.

He reached out and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes "calm down. I'm not letting you drive like this."

He gently took her face in his hands and pecked her lips.

She was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall "I'm sorry I snapped sometimes dealing with them is too much and..."

Bobby placed a finger on her lips "shh. Don't apologize. He was out of line."

She said "let's just go home."

She handed Bobby the keys and got in the passengers seat.

Bobby pulled in front of his apartment and they got out of the car. He stopped her and she looked concerned "what?"

Bobby quickly scooped her up and she giggled "Bobby what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying my beautiful wife to our apartment and running her a nice, hot bath."

She smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later Alex was in the bathtub relaxing while Bobby rubbed her shoulders. She sighed as he kissed her neck.

Bobby said "are you okay honey?"

"Oh I'm just great! My husband faked his death, my parents are still taking his side, Carver hit on me and people are trying to ruin our marriage."

Bobby sighed and moved to the side of the tub. He squatted and took her hand "is there anything I can do?"

She looked at him "you're doing it. Why don't you climb in here with me."

Bobby grinned. He took off his clothes and slid in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

He kissed her shoulder "I love you Ali."

She sighed "mmm I love you too."

They sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

Eventually the water started getting cold so Bobby suggested they go lie in bed.

She laid in his arms.

He said "you're dad brought up a good point at dinner."

She frowned and said "what?"

Bobby kissed her head "kids."

She swallowed hard "oh."

Bobby said "I thought you wanted them."

She said "the old Alex wanted them."

Bobby said "and now?"

She sighed "I'm to old and being a surrogate for my sister changed me. It broke my heart when I had to give Nate up and no one even took my feelings into consideration. It'd be to hard to relive all that. Besides I didn't think you wanted them."

Bobby said "so the answer is no?"

She kissed his bare chest and sat up "Bobby, I don't know right now. If it happens then good but if not I don't think it would bother me."

The phone rang and she sighed. She grabbed her phone and laid it back down. Bobby looked at her and she said "my father. I don't feel like talking to him right now."

Bobby said "come here."

She laid in his arms and let his heart beat lure her to sleep.

It was about 1:30 a.m. when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her robe. Bobby was laying on his side with his back to her. She carefully climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Bobby was in the same position when she returned. She thought about the fight at dinner 'This is who I'm meant to be with.' She just prayed that all her baggage wouldn't destroy their love for each other.

She slid under the covers and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed and nibbled his ear. She whispered "Bobby." She let her hand slide under the sheets and slip inside his boxers. He groaned and opened his eyes.

She whispered "baby wake up."

He turned over so that he was on his back and moved his arm around her. She snuggled up to him and kissed him. He held her close. Her robe opened showing her bare breasts. She climbed on top of him. She took him deep inside her.

He began rocking against him. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly leaned hee head back. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. She slid her hands by his neck and kissed him. She closed her eyes and just focused on his touch.

All to soon she screamed his name and he grunted. She collapsed on top of him trying to catch her breath. She kissed his jaw. He rubbed her back.

She sighed "I'm sorry I woke you up; go back to sleep."

Bobby smiled and groggily said "believe me baby I don't mind but I'm not going to sleep until I know what's bothering you. You don't normally wake me up in the middle of the night and practically demand sex."

She rolled off of him and laid on her side. Bobby immediately spooned her and wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes and her voiced cracked "nothing is wrong. I just needed you."

Bobby frowned and whispered "hey, why are you crying?"

She turned around and buried her face in his neck. She clung to him as the tears began to flow. He knew the dinner was a lot for her to take and it looked like she was beginning to crack. He let her cry while whispering sweet nothing's in her ear.

She eventually calmed down and said "I don't want to lose you Bobby."

Bobby looked concerned and furrowed his brow "your not going to lose me."

She said "Joe is back and will stop at nothing to make my life a living hell including taking you away from me! We've worked to hard to get our relationship where it is now and I'm scared it could disappear in a split second."

Bobby tightened his arms "listen to me. I know you're scared and you have every reason to be. I know some people may bot be happy about us but I don't give a damn! This is our lives and were both grown. We waited forever to be together and I don't know about you but my life has been so much brighter. I'm not letting anyone taking that away from me. They can all go suck my dick!"

She laughed "Bobby! I don't think I've ever heard you say that."

Bobby smirked and thought 'I love hearing her laugh.' He said "well that's how I feel."

She calmed down and touched his face "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my whole world."

He leaned forward and kissed her "and your mine now go back to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby and Alex walked into the precinct. Everyone started whispering to each other. The men smirked when they passed by her. One man had the nerve to say "you can do me anytime baby."

Alex looked confused and angry. Bobby went to hit him but Alex stopped him "what the hell is going on?"

Bobby shrugged and continued to their desks.

Ross called them into his office.

Alex said "why is everyone acting so weird?"

Ross tossed some photos on the desk of her so called twin and Carver. She groaned "oh no."

Ross said "they were all over the precinct."

Bobby bit his cheek and gripped the arms of the chair.

"Captain its not me! You have to believe me. I would never..."

Ross held up his hand and said "Detective Logan already filled me in when they were sent to my house."

She sighed "so now everyone has seen them and they think I'm a slut!"

Bobby glared at the pictures and stood up. She was alarmed "Bobby?"

He said "I need some air!"

Bobby stormed out of the office and Alex looked helpless at the Captain. He said "it's okay. Go talk to him."

She ran after him ignoring all the whistles and whispers.

She found him on the roof. She walked up behind him and said "Bobby you're not planning on jumping are you?"

He muttered "I'm thinking about it."

Her mouth fell open and she went to his side "Bobby please come away from the edge."

He rolled his eyes "relax I'm not going to jump."

He backed away from the edge and said "I hate this! Now everyone has seen my wife and wants to fuck her!"

She cringed at the vulgar term "Bobby I told you it wasn't me. I thought you believed me."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair "of course I believe you but you have to see it from my point of view. It looks just like you."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and grabbed his arm "but its not me! Remember there is no tattoo on the woman's butt."

He patted her hand "I know. I just hate how everyone is treating you. If one more person says something derogatory towards you..."

She grabbed his shirt and interrupted him with a kiss.

Bobby grabbed her butt and pulled her close.

When the need for air became to much she pulled back and smiled softly "I love you. You're the only one I want. We can't let them win. Just ignore them."

He sighed "I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

She looked at him and said "we need to get back to work."

4:00 p.m.

Alex's was washing her hands in the bathroom when her cell phone rang. She saw her father's number. She sighed "Hello?"

Her father said "Lexie I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to apologize. I was out of line."

Alex was shocked "uh thank you that means a lot to me."

Johnny said "can you swing by before you go home? Just you."

She raised her eyebrow "sure I guess."

She ended the conversation with her father and went back to her desk.

She looked at Bobby who was making phone calls. He hung up and said "you okay?"

She shrugged "I need to swing by my parents house before I go home."

He nodded "I'll go home and make dinner."

She smiled "sounds great."

Bobby and Alex said there goodbyes. She arrived at her parents house. She was greeted by her mother who was acting weird. "Lexie there's my baby!"

Alex heard voices coming from another room "who's here?"

Laura said "now Lexie please don't be mad but we looked into Joe faking his death. He explained why he did it and we forgave him. We couldn't believe that he was alive. He wants you back. This is so wonderful."

Alex tensed and once again said "who's here?"

Laura smiled "Joe!"

Alex's mouth fell open "mom! What the hell? I can't believe you went behind my back like that! I'm a happily married woman!"

Laura smiled "I know. Joe is lucky man."

Alex glared at her mother "I meant to Bobby! I thought you liked him."

Laura sighed "oh Lexie I Iove Bobby. He's a good man and he is always welcome here but he's no Joe. You deserve better than Bobby. If Bobby loved you like he claims to he would let you go so you can have a second chance at love."

She clenched her fists "you're right Bobby is not Joe he's so much better. Bobby worships the ground I walk on. He would never hurt me unlike Joe."

Laura said "now Lexie Joe has admitted he was wrong. He deserves a second chance!"

She shouted "no! Mom listen to me. I'm married to Bobby. I love Robert Goren not Joe Dutton. I bet Joe didn't tell you that he hit Bobby and tried to kill him did he?"

Laura was stunned "Joe wouldn't do that."

She scoffed "you don't know him at all. He only tells you what you want to hear."

Laura said "come on let's go see your father."

Alex didn't budge "I don't want to see Joe!"

Laura was getting annoyed "Alexandra Eames! I'm your mother you will do what I say! Now go."

Alex huffed and allowed herself to be dragged into the living room.

She saw her father sitting next to Joe. Her parents stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.

Joe smirked when he saw her "Lexie!"

She glared at him. Joe wrapped his arms around her before she had a chance to protest.

She pushed him away and said "what are you doing here?"

Joe smiled "I'm trying to win my wife back."

She crossed her arms "that's not going to happen! I'm married to Bobby. I don't love you. Our marriage was a mistake."

Joe's face changed drastically. He grabbed her wrist and moved her arm behind her back. She whimpered "ow you're hurting me!"

She managed to pull her arm away and slapped his cheek "stay away from me! We're done. I'm not the same Alex I was when we first got married! I'm leaving."

She stormed out of the house and drove home.

Alex parked the car in front of Bobby's building. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She got out of the car and headed to Bobby's apartment.

She stood by the front door and held the door knob. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw Bobby cooking. She went up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. She laid her cheek on his back. Bobby smiled and rubbed her arm "hi babe. I'm glad you're back."

She continued to hold him but not say a word.

Bobby said "everything okay?"

She said "no."

Bobby turned the burner on low and turned around. He lifted her chin and said "what's wrong?"

She went to speak but no words came out. She tried again and she began to cry. He immediately sat her on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and eventually calmed down.

She said "my parents are traitors! They invited Joe over. That's why they wanted me to come over. They told me to give Joe a second chance."

Bobby had so many emotions running through his body. He didn't know whether to be angry or hurt.

Bobby loosened his grip on her and walked over to the stove. She frowned "Bobby?"

He said "I don't want the food to burn."

She sighed "don't shut me out! If you have something to say then tell me."

Bobby said "I know you're parents aren't thrilled with our marriage and maybe they're right. Marriage is a serious thing maybe you should try and work it out with him."

Her mouth fell open and she went off "have you lost your fucking mind! I don't want Joe. He's proven himself time and time again he hasn't changed in fact he's gotten worse. I'm committed to our marriage 100 percent and up until now I thought you were too."

Bobby sighed "of course I am. I don't want to lose you but if you feel like this is something you need to do..."

She put her hand of his mouth "Bobby stop talking! You're going to make me mad. I think its amazing and incredibly stupid that you're willing to give up you're happiness to make everyone else happy. If you even think about letting me go I will kick your ass! Do I make myself clear?"

Bobby was relieved and nodded. She removed her hand and he said "I just never want you to regret our marriage or feel like you could've saved you're marriage to Joe."

She smiled softly "I could never regret our marriage. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the love of my life not Joe."

Bobby smiled and kissed her. He took her face in his hands and said "I don't think I want you going to your parents house alone. I don't trust them anymore."

She sighed and leaned back "neither do I and I hate that."

Bobby brought her hands to his lips and said "I know baby so do I."

They continued gazing into each other's eyes until the buzzer went off causing them to jump. She giggled and hopped off the counter. She slapped his butt "get the food. I'll set the table."

Bobby smirked and pulled the food out of the oven. Alex grabbed the plates and silverware. She watched him get the food. One thing that pleasantly surprised her was she discovered he was an amazing cook and enjoyed doing so. She grabbed 2 beers and waited for Bobby.

They ate the food and Bobby even made desert. She smiled playfully and reached over and touched his nose "this is why I would never leave you."

Bobby grinned "because I can cook?"

She said "because you do."

He laughed.

She touched his face "Joe always made me cook and clean because according to him that was the woman's job. Even when I was sick he made me do the house work."

Bobby frowned "that bastard! How could he be so cruel to you?"

She sighed "I don't know. I think since I was a police officer and was a higher rank than him he tried to make sure I knew who was the boss at home and in our marriage."

He said "that's no excuse! Marriage is an equal partnership."

She said "why are you getting so angry?"

Bobby said "why aren't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders "it was easier to not say anything. All the police officers were on Joe's side so whatever I said would get back to him. It wasn't worth it."

Bobby held out his arm and lovingly said "come here."

She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He whispered "if I ever get my hands on him..."

She interrupted him with a peck on his lips "Bobby let it go. He's not worth it."

Bobby said "I wish I knew you when you were married then I could've wisked you away from Joe."

She said "I don't. I'm happy with our love story. I think timing is very important. I was a different Alex back then. I didn't like who I was how could I expect you to?"

Bobby nuzzled her neck "I would have adored you then we could have avoided all my screw ups along the way."

She said "no. I think that's why our relationship is so strong."

Bobby said "so you wouldn't want to skip over me going undercover, lying to you, and having you almost blow my head off?"

She tensed "that's not funny! I still have nightmares about that!"

Bobby sighed "I'm sorry but you see my point?"

She huffed and nodded "I guess."

Bobby said "I didn't just upset you did I?"

She played with his hair said "no."

He nibbled at her neck and she leaned her head to the side giving him better access. She sighed in contentment.

"Bobby?"

He muttered "hmm?"

She said "let's take this into the bedroom. It will be more comfortable."

Bobby stood up and carried her into the bedroom.

Alex collapsed on top of him. She kissed his chin "he certainly never made love to me like you do."

Bobby smiled "good."

Alex raised her head when Bobby got quiet "what is it?"

"Oh I was just curious about something."

She waited for him to speak.

"I was just wondering am I bigger than him?"

She grinned "what is it with men and their dick sizes? Yes Bobby you're the biggest I ever had."

Bobby smiled brightly and rolled them over pinning her to the bed. He captured her lips. His hand started to slid down her body but the sound of the phone made him stop.

He groaned. He rolled off of her and she grabbed the phone. Bobby listened to her speaking to her sister Cathy. He rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. He could feel how tense she was and kissed her neck and moved his lips down her back.

Suddenly Alex hung up the phone and threw it across the room. She covered her face in her hands. Bobby touched her shoulder and gently guided her to lay down in his arms.

She buried her face in his neck and cried. He rubbed her back "what's wrong?"

"My sister's trying to get me to leave you too! I wish people would leave us alone!"

Bobby kissed her head "they can try all they want. It isn't going to happen!"

She sniffled and sat up a little. He wiped her tears "oh Bobby I'm sorry about all this."

"You have nothing to apologize for baby."

She looked at the floor "great now I have to get a new phone."

He laughed. She huffed "I let my temper get the better of me."

He said "don't worry about it. You're hot when you're mad."

She smiled and ran her finger over his lips and dipped it in his mouth "only when I'm mad?"

Bobby said "let me rephrase that. You're always hot."

She sucked her finger that had been in his mouth and smiled "that's better."

She leaned down and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex had avoided her parents and siblings at all cost. She didn't feel like fighting and she didn't want to say something that could possibly hurt Bobby.

Alex was lounging around wearing Bobby's sweatshirt. Bobby brought her some popcorn, turned off the light and they cuddled on the couch as he started the movie. She laid a blanket over them and snuggled closer to him. They decided on a old horror classic movie Psycho.

Alex was completely focused on the movie when Bobby smirked and whispered "boo!"

She jumped a bit and laughed. She playfully slapped his arm "stop it!"

He laughed "couldn't resist."

The shower scene came on and Alex groaned "I hate this part."

She buried her face in his arm. He rubbed her arm and said "it's over."

She went back to watching the movie.

They fed each other the popcorn and the phone rang. She tossed the popcorn all over the floor and he started laughing.

She huffed "shut up Bobby and answer the phone. I'll clean up the mess."

"Goren."

She heard Bobby say "okay we'll be right there."

He turned around and saw her ass sticking up in the air. He saw her black panties and forgot what he wanted to say.

She noticed how quiet he became and turned around "who was it?"

She got worried when he didn't say anything. She stood up and walked over to him. She cupped his cheek "Bobby?"

He shook his head "sorry, we have to go. There's been a murder down town."

She sighed "can't we have one night to ourselves? Let's get dressed."

Bobby grabbed her wrist "wait!"

"What?"

He touched her lips and kissed her "you're beautiful."

She blushed and pulled him to the bedroom "when we get back I'm all yours."

It was 12:15 a.m. when they returned from the crime scene. She placed a hand on his back and said "you're not to tired to make love to me are you?"

Bobby smiled "I'm never to tired for you."

She smiled and he chased her into the bedroom.

30 minutes later Bobby rolled off of her and she snuggled into his arms. She kissed his chest and ran her finger around his nipple.  
>He laid there thinking 'that thing she did with her tongue was amazing.'<br>After catching his breath he said "damn baby where did you learn that? No wait! Maybe I don't want to know."

She smirked and said "all those years in vice played off. I give the strippers and hookers information and they give me tips."

Bobby grinned "I might need to pay a visit to that bar."

She glared at him and he quickly said "or not!"

She smiled "you're mine now. If you wanted to play you should've done that before we got together because I don't share!"

Bobby smiled and kissed her head "no one could ever compare to you."

She smiled softly "I would hope not."

They laid in silence until Alex asked "what are we going to do about Joe?"

Bobby sighed "I don't know but will think of something."

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

The next day Bobby and Alex were knocking on doors throughout a neighborhood trying to see if anyone heard or saw anything that could help the case. Naturally no one wanted to talk to the cops so they didn't get any answers.

They walked to their car and saw Joe smoking a cigarette leaning against the car door. She tensed and grabbed Bobby's hand. Joe smiled "hey babe."

She said "what do you want?"

Joe looked her up and down. He said "you."

Bobby didn't like how Joe was looking at Alex.

Joe looked at Bobby and said "is she getting on your nerves yet?"

Bobby glared at him "of course not."

Joe smirked "give it time. Wait til she cuts you off from sex then I'm sure you will be looking for other women to fuck like I did."

Bobby said "you need to shut up."

Alex tugged at his hand and said "come on baby he's not worth it."

Bobby looked at her and nodded. Bobby walked Alex to the driver's side.

Alex climbed inside and cupped his cheek. Bobby kissed her lips and shut the door. He glared at Joe as he walked around to his side.

Bobby gently pushed Joe out of the way and Joe said "hey Goren! She's my wife and she always will be."

Bobby turned around and saw Joe pointing a gun at his chest. Bobby said "what are you going to do with that?"

Joe smiled menacingly "I'm taking back what's mine and the only way to do that is by getting you out of the picture!"

Joe pulled the trigger and Bobby fell against the car door with a thump. Alex threw the car door open and ran to Bobby's side. She squatted down and gently slapped his face.

She screamed "no! Bobby stay with me honey."

Joe reached down and grabbed her by the hair. "Ow! Dammit Joe stop it!"

She punched Joe in the stomach and he doubled over. She glared at him "stay away from me! I can't believe you shot him!"

She reached in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone "this is Detective Goren an officer has been shot. I repeat and officer is down. Send help!"

She gave the location and hung up. She was pressing on his wound frantically trying to stop the blood.

Joe said "don't bother. It looks like it nicked an artery. It just a matter of time before he dies. Now we can be together again."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and said "you just don't get it. I don't love you Joe. I love Bobby! I'm sorry if that hurts you but that's how I feel. He's my everything. I know we haven't been married that long but we've been partners for 8 years. We've been through so much together. He's in my bones and he's in my blood I can't lose him!"

Joe said "so there is no chance for us?"

She was tired of dealing with him "no Joe. You were abusive and plain mean. Bobby is a sweetheart. I can talk to him about anything and he doesn't judge me. If you can't respect that then don't ever talk to me or Bobby again."

She turned her attention back to Bobby who was unconscious. She muttered "where the hell is the ambulance?!"

Joe knew he lost her so he turned around and ran. Suddenly she heard a siren and sighed when she saw the lights flashing. She kissed his cheek "Bobby they're coming just stay with me. Please just stay with me!"

Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek got the call and headed to the scene. The ambulance was loading Bobby up and Alex climbed inside. Mike ran to the back and asked the paramedics "where are you taking him?"

Mike nodded "we will meet you there Alex!"


	13. Chapter 13

Alex ran by Bobby's side until they told her that was as far as she could go. She stopped in front of the double doors. She looked down and saw blood all over her shirt and hands. She sat on the chair and leaned her head back against the wall. She gripped the chair and closed her eyes.

She thought about Bobby. 'Please don't leave me. I can't live without you.'

Mike and Carolyn found Alex. Mike sqautted by the chair and touched her knee "Alex, who did this?"

Alex looked at Mike "Joe shot Bobby point blank in the chest."

Mike frowned "he will be okay. Bobby is strong."

Alex whimpered "but there was so much blood! Look at me I'm covered in it."

Carolyn held out her hand and said "come with me. You need to change. Mike will stay here and wait for any news."

Alex took Carolyn's hand and followed her to the restroom.

Alex came out of the bathroom stall and tossed her bloody clothes. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. Carolyn handed her a paper towel. She dried her face.

Carolyn said "Mike is right. Bobby is strong. He wouldn't let a bullet end his life."

Alex said "you don't know that! You didn't see all the blood and he was unconscious. I was busy fighting with Joe and not spending those last minutes talking to Bobby! If he dies I will never forgive myself."

Carolyn took her in her arms and let her cry.

Eventually she stopped crying and pulled back. She wiped her eyes and said "I'm sorry I snapped."

Carolyn said "don't worry about it. Let's go back."

She nodded and followed her to the waiting room.

She saw Mike sitting down talkin to Captain Ross and Liz.

Alex said "Captain?"

Ross looked at Alex and said "we have people looking for Joe. Liz and I wanted to check on Bobby and see how you were."

She said "they're still working on him."

Liz said "he will be okay."

They all sat down and waited.

Hours later the doctor finally came through the doors "Mrs. Goren?"

Alex stood up "that's me. How is he?"

The doctor said "he's going to be fine."

Alex covered her mouth and said "can I see him?"

The doctor said "of course."

She followed the doctor and came to Bobby's room.

The doctor gave her some privacy. She saw Bobby hooked up to machines and saw his iv next to his bed. He looked pale.

She walked over to his bed and gently touched his face. She whispered "Bobby? Wake up sweetheart."

She watched his eyes flutter open and stared at her. She smiled softly "hi. You gave me quite a scare."

Bobby swallowed and croaked out "Joe?"

She touched his lips "shhh. Don't worry about that right now. Let me get you some water."

She filled up his glass and let him take a few small sips. She sat it down and ran her fingers through his hair "better?"

Bobby said "did they find Joe?"

She sighed "not yet. They're looking for him."

Bobby said "did he hurt you?"

Alex said "no."

Bobby nodded "good."

She heard his words slurr and saw his eyes begin to drop. She kissed his forehead and said "go to sleep baby. I'm not going anywhere."

She sat down and held his hand.

Eventually sleep won out. There was a knock at the door. She turned around and saw Mike. He said "how is he?"

Alex said "I'm not sure. All he asked about was Joe."

Mike said "that sounds about right. Look why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay with..."

"No! I'm not leaving him."

Mike said "Alex..."

"No Mike. I promised him I would stay. I owe him one."

Mike looked confused so she said "when I was rescued from Jo Gage Bobby never left my side. Since then we've been inseparable. I can't leave him. I need to be able to touch him so I know that he is still alive and besides he hates hospitals."

Mike knew there was no way she was leaving him. He sighed and kissed the top of her head "okay sweetheart. Carolyn and I will stop by in the morning and bring you some clothes."

She nodded "thanks Mike."

Alex went back to Bobby's side and sat down. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered "Bobby please wake up. I need to see those beautiful brown eyes."

She sighed and held his hand.

Bobby woke up the next morning and saw Alex sleeping next to his bed.

'Where am I? Oh yeah Joe shot me. I probably scared her half to death.'

Bobby reached out and ran his hand over her head. She groaned. Bobby smiled and whispered "Alex."

Alex heard Bobby's voice and her head shot up.

"Bobby! How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?"

Bobby smiled "Alex! Calm down."

Alex took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry. I just..."

He saw her face crumble and he carefully pulled her onto the bed so he could hold her. Alex fought for a second until Bobby said "honey, you won't hurt me."

Alex carefully climbed in bed and buried her face in his neck. Her whole body shook as she cried. He rubbed her back and held her hand against his chest.

Bobby said "it's okay baby. I'll be fine."

Alex whimpered and said "there was so much blood. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my mind."

Bobby tightened his arm careful of his wound. He smiled said "I'm sorry I scared you but its going to take a lot more to get rid of me than a bullet."

She snuggled closer and kissed his jaw "don't ever scare me like that again!"

Bobby smiled "I won't. Any news on Joe?"

Alex sighed "no. When I get my hands on him..."

Bobby sternly said "Alex! I don't want you to do anything stupid. He's not worth it."

She said "how can you say that? He almost killed you."

Bobby said "exactly. He tried but I'm still here aren't I?"

She looked at him and whispered "yes but I don't want him to get away with it."

Bobby said "he won't. How long do I have to stay here?"

She smiled "they want to keep you over night for observation and depending on how things go they might let you leave tomorrow."

Bobby said "thank god. Hospitals give me the creeps. You're staying with me right?"

She ran her hand down his face and said "of course!"

Bobby hand slipped into the back of her jeans and Alex grabbed his hand to stop him. She warningly said "Bobby!"

Bobby smirked "yes?"

She narrowed her eyes "stop it! We're in a hospital. Anyone could walk in."

Bobby smiled and raises his eyebrows "that's what makes it so exciting."

She looked at him and smiled "I can't believe you. You were shot. We can't have sex right now!"

Bobby pushed out his lower lip and gave her his best puppy dog face. She smirked "seriously?"

Bobby nodded "please. I almost died. I need to feel alive."

Alex said "no! We're not having sex."

Bobby huffed "fine."

Alex began to say something but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in."

She looked at Bobby and smirked "see."

Bobby rolled his eyes.

Mike said "are we interrupting something?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Mike laughed and walked over to Bobby "sorry man."

Bobby grinned and Alex said "it was never going to happen."

Bobby said "I had to try."

Carolyn grinned and kissed Bobby on the cheek "how are you feeling?"

Bobby said "like I've been hit by a truck."

Alex touched his shoulder and Bobby kissed her hand.

Carolyn said "have you taken any pain medicine?"

Bobby said "I don't like the way it makes me feel."

Carolyn rolled her eyes.

Mike said "there has been no sign of Joe but we will keep looking for him."

They talked to Bobby for a little while until he started to get tired. They excused themselves.

Bobby looked at Alex and said "are you alright?"

Alex shrugged "I keep thinking about how close I came to losing you."

Bobby held her hand and touched her wedding ring "you're not going to lose me anytime soon."

She cupped his cheek and kissed his lips.

Bobby said "are you sure we can't have sex?"

Alex said "Bobby! Yes I'm sure. I'll tell you what if you're good and when you get cleared we can make love when we get home. Okay?"

Bobby thought about it and then smiled "okay!"

She smiled and whispered "I love you so much Bobby."

He said "I love you too Ali."

A few hours had passed and after some coaxing Bobby finally fell asleep. She continued to look at him until the door opened. She turned around and her face fell when she saw her parents.

She glared at them "get out!"

Laura said "my god Alex what happened?"

Alex crossed her arms "Joe shot Bobby!"

Laura slowly shook her head and said "no. Joe there's no way..."

Alex whispered loudly "Mom! Look at him. My husband is lying in a hospital bed because of Joe! If you don't believe me then I have nothing more to say either one of you. Bobby, Mike and Carolyn are my family now."

Johnny sternly said "we're you're family. You need to remember that. Blood comes first."

She scoffed and said "sometimes picking your family is better."

She turned around to face Bobby and gently touched his hand "I mean look us. He's the best friend I've ever had. My whole world. We've been through so much together and it's made us stronger. He was there when I gave birth to Nate. He was there when he saw me fall apart after I had to give that little boy up. Everyone was so focused on Nate and Sarah (*authors note: her sister) Bobby was the only one who took care of me. Joe never would have done that."

Johnny said "what you did for Sarah and her husband was remarkable. Everyone was so happy and thought you needed some time alone because we thought it was to hard on you."

Alex said "what I needed was to be loved and comforted. That's exactly what Bobby did. He's always there making me feel loved and wanted."

Laura said "maybe we underestimated Bobby. Come on Johnny let's leave them alone. Will you keep us posted?"

Alex looked confused but nodded.

Johnny followed his wife and left Alex alone with Bobby.

Alex sighed and turned her attention back to Bobby.

Later, Alex and Bobby were talking when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Goren how are you feeling?"

"Better. Can I go home now?"

Alex sighed and the doctor said "I don't see why not. I have the discharge papers right here."

Bobby's face lit up. He signed the papers and before long he was in the car. Alex pulled out of the parking lot and Bobby said "finally!"

Alex laughed.

Alex got Bobby situated on the couch and ordered dinner. She sat down next to him and said "I forgot to tell you mom and dad came by the hospital while you were sleeping."

Bobby grinned "were they disappointed to see that I was still alive?"

Alex glared at him "that's not funny!"

Bobby realized it was to soon to joke about this so he said "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that's all."

She said "I was too but I think they finally realize how important you are to me."

Bobby said "how does that make you feel?"

Alex looked at him "it's what I've wanted all along. Maybe now they won't bring up Joe again."

Bobby said "Alex whether you like it or not he is apart of your past. They have their memories to except they only see the Joe they knew not the real one."

She sighed "I know. I just don't like how Joe can fake his death and I'm made out to be the bad guy for finally finding the love of my life."

Bobby smiled and carefully reached for her hand. He brought it to his lips "I love you too baby. Don't worry Joe won't get away with it."

She looked at Bobby as laced his fingers through hers.

A few days had passed and unfortunately there had been no sign of Joe.

Bobby had been given a week off because of doctors orders. He was beginning to lose his mind. He was just happy that he could go back tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Alex was walking to her car in the parking garage.

She unlocked her door and opened it. The door shut before she had a chance to slip inside. She whirled around and gasped "Joe!"

Joe pinned her to the car and covered her mouth.

He said "don't scream! I promise I won't hurt you I just needed to talk to you."

He slowly lowered his arms and let her go.

She glared at him "what do you want from me? Haven't you done enough!"

Joe said "I wanted to apologize."

She raised an eyebrow.

He said "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you during our marriage. You didn't deserve that. I was an ass but did you ever love me?"

She looked at him and crossed her arms "are you really trying to put this on me? Of course I did! I wouldn't marry someone if I didn't."

He said "so it was me? I ruined our marriage."

She said "why do you care all of a sudden?"

He said "I'm just curious."

She said "yes. You ruined our marriage. You cheated on me time and time again! You were verbally and physically abusive. I couldn't trust you anymore."

He frowned "it was the job..."

She interrupted him "just stop right there! Don't give me it was the job crap. That's a lie. You were weak. Bobby's a detective and he the sweetest man I've ever met. He's been through so much in his lifetime and he hasn't let that or the job change him."

Joe rolled his eyes and said "give it time sweetheart. It will and he will take you down with him."

She slapped his face "go to hell!"

Joe smirked "I've already been there baby. Look I don't want to fight. I wanted to ask you something."

She glared at him.

He stepped closer to her and she backed up into her car.

He smiled softly "you're beautiful. Did I ever tell you that?"

She was getting nervous "I need to leave; Bobby..."

Joe placed a finger on her lips and said "shh."

He moved a piece of hair behind her ear "I've missed you Lexie. I know I was a horrible husband in the past and I'm truly sorry for that. I'd like to make it up to you if you'll let me."

She froze and swallowed hard. Joe has never acted this way towards her. It was actually kind of nice to see this side of him for a change. She was so confused.

She saw him lean forward and before she could move he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened when his tongue slipped inside her mouth. It should have been wonderful but in reality it was disgusting. After kissing Bobby she was ruined for other men.

She pushed him away and wiped her mouth "what are you doing?"

Joe looked confused "I thought you wanted..."

She said "Joe listen to me. Please! I'm married to Bobby. I love Bobby and he loves me. We've waited so long to be together and I'm not letting anything or anyone break us up. He is my soul mate. I know you don't want to hear that but its true. Losing you was a relief. I didn't grieve for you like I was supposed to because our marriage ended long before you faked your death. But if lost Bobby it would kill me. I can't live without him. You almost took him from me and for that I can never forgive you."

Joe gazed at Alex and said "so I have absolutely no chance with you?"

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but the ringing of the phone interrupted them.

She grabbed her phone and saw Bobby's name on the screen. She said "I need to take this."

Joe nodded and opened her car door. She said "thank you."

He shut the door and saw her answer the phone. He saw a smile spread across her face as she spoke to her husband. She drove off.

Joe thought 'I remember when she smiled at me like that.'

His blood began to boil as he thought about Bobby. He clenched his fists and decided he wasn't willing to give up that easily. No she will come around.

Alex arrived home and saw Bobby up and cooking.

He smiled "hi."

She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her "hi. You seem to be feeling better."

"Much better. I can't wait to get back to work. I need to find Joe."

She bit her lip "about that..."

He looked at her "what?"

She leaned against the counter and said "he was in the parking garage at work."

Bobby's eyes widened "did he hurt you?"

She frowned and whispered "no. He was being weird."

"Weird how?"

She was avoiding eye contact.

He gently grabbed her chin "Alex! What did he do?"

She whispered "he kissed me."

He dropped his hand "on the lips?"

She nodded "I think he wants me back."

Bobby said "well why wouldn't he? You're an amazing woman."

She smiled and cupped his cheek "he can try all he wants. I have the man of my dreams right here."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. He lifted her up on the counter.

She said "I love the way you kiss me. When Joe kissed me I almost threw up but with you its I feel safe, loved, and beautiful."

He smiled "good. That's exactly how I want you to feel. I never want to take you for granted or make you think that I don't care."

She said "you would never do that."

He smiled and kissed her.

She said "I don't think Joe will give up that easily Bobby. He's making me nervous."

Bobby slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck "I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

She clung to him and looked over his shoulder. She stared at the window breathing in his scent.


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby returned to work.

Alex and Bobby were walking up to their new apartment they found together.

She smiled when she saw flowers at the door step. She looked at Bobby who has a concerned look on his face "Bobby they're beautiful. Thank you."

"I didn't send them."

She searched his eyes for the truth and knew he wouldn't lie to her. She sighed "I bet Joe sent them."

She leaned down and picked them up. The card read 'beautiful flowers for my beautiful wife. I love you Lexie. Please give me another chance.'

She crumbled the card and stuffed it in her pocket. She leaned against Bobby "he just won't take no for an answer!"

Bobby took the flowers from her and held her.

"Do you want to keep them?"

She frowned "of course not. Get rid of them!"

He nodded and led her inside their condo.

They walked inside and they sat their guns and badges on the table. She leaned against the wall and watched him toss the flowers in the trash. He slammed the cabinet making her jump.

He said "I'm so sick of him trying to steal my wife! He had his chance and now your mine!"

She let him vent and walked up behind him. She touched his side "Bobby calm down."

He turned around and said "why are you not more upset about this? Do you want him to?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or yell at him for thinking that. She shook her head and sighed. She decided not to get into this with him so she began to walk to the bedroom when he grabbed her wrist.

She was shocked and a little scared. He was never rough with her "Bobby?!"

He heard the alarm in her voice and he immediately let go of her.

She brought her wrist to her chest and watched him pace the kitchen. He ran his hand through his hair "god Alex I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She said "I'm fine you just scared me that's all."

He gently took her wrist and kissed it. She smiled softly and whispered "I'm fine Bobby. Please don't beat yourself up about this. It's not a big deal."

He said "it is a big deal. I almost hurt you."

She shouted "no!"

He jumped and she said "no baby you could never hurt me. I just had flash backs about Joe when you grabbed my wrists. I trust you Bobby."

He looked at her and said "I'm so glad. I still am sorry."

She grabbed his face "don't be. I know this can't be easy for you just promise you me Joe won't ruin our marriage. I can't lose you Bobby."

He said "you won't lose me honey. I've waited far to long to make you mine I won't let you go without a fight."

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. He walked her over to the sofa without breaking their kiss. She laid on the sofa and he crawled on top of her. He took off her shirt and lowered her bra straps. He kissed her neck and shoulders. He reached around and unhooked her bra. He threw it across the room. He leaned down and took her nipples in his mouth. He kissed her stomach and slid her pants and panties down her legs. She tore off his shirt. He undid his jeans and quickly slid out of his boxers.

He placed himself at her entrance and Alex guided him inside her. They both moaned. He began thrusting and soon they found there rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands slid all over his back. He kissed her passionately. Bobby pounded into her. Before they both came screaming each other's name.

He collapsed on top of her. She ran her hands over his sweaty back. He nuzzled her neck and kissed behind her ear. He whispered "I love you."

A smile spread across her face and she said "I love you to Bobby."

He got up so he wouldn't squash her and grabbed his boxers. He gave her the clothes they took off when they arrived home. She frowned and shook her head. She reached out and grabbed Bobby's shirt that he was about to put on.

He laughed "what am I supposed to wear?"

She smiled mischievously "nothing."

He grinned and said "okay."

He stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer.

She gazed lovingly at her sexy husband. He wore nothing but his jeans which were unbuttoned. She knew how lucky she was and how jealous all the women at work were.

"Alex!"

She jumped and saw Bobby squatting in front of her looking worriedly at her "are you okay? I've said you're name twice."

She smiled and nodded. She rubbed his beard "I'm fine just thinking how lucky I was to have you."

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

She pulled back and said "do you know how jealous all the women are that I have you?"

He grinned "why?"

She frowned "what do you mean why?"

He shrugged "the women could've care less about me while I was single. That's why I dated Yvonne (the Secretary)."

Alex's mouth fell open "you really dated that bitch! I thought she was kidding."

He said "no. I dated her for a few weeks. She's a nice woman."

She threw her head back and crossed her arms "she throws that in my face every chance she gets!"

He said "I didn't know you hated her so much. I would've dated someone else if they had just told me."

She bit her lip "well they couldn't."

He frowned "why?"

She cleared her throat and said "I told them I'd kick there ass if they so much as glanced at you because that was sexual harassment."

He laughed "why didn't you just tell me you were interested in me?"

She glared at him "oh that would've gone over well."

He shrugged "you might've been surprised. I would've kissed you right in front of Ross's office."

She smiled softly "you would not."

He grinned "okay so maybe not but it would've stopped me from almost accepting that job offer."

She looked away "don't remind me!"

She thought back and remembered how Bobby had been given a job offer to go to Germany and become FBI agent. The mere thought broke her heart.

He slid his hands up her bare thigh and brought her attention back to him "I never would've left you."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and nodded. He reached up and kissed her cheek.

She sniffled and said "I'm sorry. It's just too hard to think about; especially since it was my fault that we were fighting."

He said "we were both at fault. I just wanted to make your life easier."

He kissed her knee and she ran her fingers through his hair.

She sniffled and said "can we not talk about this? I have a better idea. Come with me."

She stood up and grabbed his hand. She led him into the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. She crawled on top of him and straddled him. She smiled softly and kissed his jaw. She kissed a spot behind his ear that drove him wild. He growled and quickly flipped them over.

She laughed "Bobby!"

He looked at her and said "turn around!"

She looked confused "what?"

He said "I want to fuck you from behind."

She was surprised but she trusted him so she turned over. He kissed down her spine and said "get on all fours."

She did what he asked and he kissed her butt cheeks. He kissed her pussy and added a finger inside her vagina. He added 3 more. She moaned.

He stopped and said "you okay?"

She nodded.

He removed his fingers and placed his cock at her entrance. He gently slipped inside her. She groaned. He gave her a minute to adjust to him and then he began pounding into her.

She clenched the bed sheets and tossed her head back. She whimpered "Bobby please."

He grinned "please what?"

"Make me come!"

He moved in just the right place and she screamed his name. She collapsed against the bed and he grunted as he shot his seed deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her for a second and then rolled off of her. Using what strength she had she rolled over and cuddled up next to him.

He kissed her head and she sighed "that was amazing."

He covered them up and said "we can order something later."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Bobby held her while she slept and thought about Joe. He wanted that bastard to leave his wife alone. He decided if no one would take care of Joe he would!

He carefully moved his arms and slide out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and slipped out the front door.

He drove to Alex's house where Joe was now living. He parked looked at the house. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and jumped when his phone rang.

He saw Alex's name on the screen. He ignored her phone call and got out of the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby walked up to the front door and banged on it.

Joe opened the door and smirked "well well well I wondered when I'd be seeing you. Did Lexie send you here?"

Bobby glared at him and said "no and her name is Alex! I'm came here to tell you to leave her alone. She doesn't want you."

Joe crossed his arms and said "That's what she tells you. I know my Lexie. She's mine and it's me she wants. She just doesn't want to hurt your feelings!"

Bobby said "since when do you care about her feelings? You use to yell at her and hit her. She is still trying to block out some memories. There are times where she wakes up crying because she has nightmares about you."

Joe was about to say something when Bobby's phone rang again. Bobby sighed and ignored the phone again. He knew it was Alex.

Bobby grabbed Joe and held him against the wall.

He said "I'm only telling you this one time. Leave Alex alone! If you go near her again you will have to deal with me!"

Joe said "is that a threat?"

Bobby glared at him and said "that's a promise!"

He let him go and said "you're a pathetic excuse for a man!"

Bobby shook his head and walked off leaving an angry Joe behind.

Bobby got in his car and looked at his phone. There were 3 missed calls from Alex.

He sighed and decided to call her back. He drove off and her anxious voice came on the other end of the line "Bobby?"

He said "yeah I can't talk right now I'm driving. I'll be home soon."

He hung up before she could say anything.

He walked upstairs to their place and was greeted by a worried Alex. He caught her in his arms and she said "where have you been?"

He let go of her and said "I had an errand to run."

She raised and eyebrow and then sighed "you went and saw Joe didn't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the kitchen.

She chased after him and grabbed his arm "dammit Bobby look at me!"

He grabbed a beer and said "what?"

She said "you can't do that Bobby! He's dangerous. He's already hurt you twice."

Bobby said "he caught me off guard those last 2 times. I can take him. I only went to warn him to back off. I just want to protect you."

Her eyes became glassy and her voice cracked "You know how I hate that word! I don't need you to keep me safe! I'm perfectly capable of doing that! Joe is too unpredictable. What if he succeeded this time huh? You can't just leave me like that Bobby!"

He cupped her face and said "I know you can protect yourself and I respect that but isn't nice not to always have to look over your shoulders?"

She said "I guess."

He raised an eyebrow "you guess?"

She sighed and smiled "okay so it is nice."

He kissed her cheek and said "I'm sorry I left without telling you. It won't happen again."

She hugged him and said "please don't see Joe again."

He avoided her question and held her close.

She said "Bobby!"

He said "fine! I promise."

She rubbed her cheek against his chest and said "please don't be mad. Joe coming back in my life is making me nervous."

He kissed the top of her head "I'm not mad at you honey. This whole thing is making me nervous too. If it makes you feel any better I didn't hit him."

She pulled back and looked relieved "You didn't?"

He shook his head "no, but I wanted to!"

She cupped his cheek "thank you for not resorting to violence. The last thing we need is for him to press charges."

He nodded "I only did it for you."

She smiled and gently kissed him.

The was a knock at the door and he looked worried.

She smiled and ran her hand down his chest "relax. I ordered food. I'm starving after our workout."

He grinned and watched her go to the door.

She came back with the food.

They sat at the table and ate.

They talked softly to each other and she ran her foot under his pant leg. He smiled and held his fork to her lips. She opened her mouth and he fed her.

Alex saw that Bobby had a piece of food on the corner of his mouth and she leaned over and licked the food off. He growled at the sexy move.

He grabbed her arms and continued kissing her. She moaned into his mouth. She pulled back to breath and he coaxed her over to his lap.

She sat on his lap and he slipped his arm around her. He let his hand run up and down her thigh. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. She leaned back as he kissed down her throat. His hand slipped under her shirt and cupped her breast.

She could feel his buldge pressing against her and said "make love to me Bobby."


End file.
